Late Night Escape
by AlexHM
Summary: Four years Darien had waited. Four years he had held himself back. Only to have the tables turned on him, at a club of all places. How had Serena kept that confident, sexy side of her secret from him so long? Where did it come from? As tension spikes between them, who'll win the upper hand? {Rated MA for language, violence, and lemons.}
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first try at writing a Fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave me reviews! All criticism welcome.

P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Plus, I never read the manga, so characters are based on first season of the show.

Late Night Escape

Chapter 1

"Darien, are you fucking serious? The arcade?" the tall dark-haired guy asked his companion as they headed for the arcade entrance.

"Why not Alan? There're big tables in the back we can work on. The noise will keep us alert. Besides, we'll need Motoki's coffees to pull this off tonight," answered Darien as indifferently as possible. But it was a blatant lie, and he knew it as his eyes landed on the real reason for finalizing their medical research there.

"We could get coffee at a less noisy place. Why a university guy like you would hang out at a kid's joint is beyo…. Shit, look at those legs," Alan's response turned to a groan. He froze upon entering the arcade. His eyes fixed on the blond girl leaning over the counter.

Darien took an appreciative look over the girl as he slowed his approach. She was perched on her knees on the bar stool, resting her upper body on her forearms. The perfect pose of every guy's wet dream. Her beautiful long golden hair was pooled over the counter, her arms, all the way down the counter. The back of her neck was exposed, her shirt scrunched tight around her slender waist, and that damn skirt barely 2 inches past her nicely shaped ass, leaving her long lean legs bare for his perusal. God, she was really going to be the death of him. All he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and make good use of the utility rooms in the back. He could swear the skirt of her school uniform had gotten shorter every year since he had met her almost four years ago.

Thus, he wasn't surprise by his friends' comment. Afterall, when she wasn't in her school uniform, she liked to sport short skirts, REALLY short skirts. And worst of all, she was completely oblivious to the attention they got from the male gender. Her most prominent attribute, total innocence. And her complete indifference thereof the male population. He figured she was still too young to think of such things even now.

He could still recall the first time he had laid eyes on her: the gentle sway of her hips, the petit figure hidden under her uniform, her Rapunzel like golden locks. Those pools of light blue eyes, pink pouty lips, and fair skin. She had only been 14 then, so he had never made a move. Instead, he took his physical attraction and sexual frustration out on her in the most immature of ways. Really, he couldn't help it. His secret infatuation drove him nuts on a weekly basis. Thus, he turned into a prepubescent boy who tease mercilessly the girl he liked every time they met.

Today being no different.

"Hey Meatball Head! You trying to flash the whole arcade? Not only are you drooling, but you also lack any common sense of propriety," he drawled as he sat right next to her. He took a steadying breath before she turned on him. Her sweet jasmine smell drifted to his nostrils as she snapped her neck in his direction.

Until that very moment, Serena had been preoccupied by Andrew who was making his new ice cream delight. She certainly hadn't realized how much she had been bending over the counter or how her clothes had rolled up. And she certainly hadn't sensed Darien's approach as she focused on the new creation. Worst, she hadn't realised how close he was as she turned her whole fury and embarrassment on him. Their noses had practically touched, causing her breath to hiss out onto his lips.

If it hadn't been for the Sailor Scout training and their weekly bickering, Serena would have turned bright red, her heart would have accelerated and she would have landed on her ass. As had been her custom for her whole life; she was a klutz. But not today. She was past it. His sexiness or proximity didn't affect her as much anymore. Yes, sexiness. She was mature enough at that point to admit that he was hot, unmercifully hot. But then he opened his mouth, and any attraction that she felt was dropped into icy water. And she thanked God for those cold showers of reality every time. They stopped her from making the stupid mistake of grabbing his hair and bringing his lips the few inches that separated them.

"Nice to see you too, AsssssHole," Serena hissed as she sat back down slowly on the stool, focusing solely on her awaiting treat. After 3 years, she knew sometimes, it was best to just ignore him. Especially when she had to force down any hint of a blush and ignore his proximity. She really wished she didn't have these impulses. Afterall, he was nothing more than her arch enemy.

Darien had enjoyed their proximity a bit too much. Her perfume had been intoxicating as he had watched the sparks of light blue come to life in her eyes. Her uniform had swayed with her movement, allowing for a glimpse of the mouth-watering cleavage. And if all that wasn't bad enough, her pink lips had parted slightly, and that hot breath had fallen on his lips… Fuck, he suddenly found himself a little uncomfortable in his pants.

"Hey Andrew, 2 coffees please?" Darien forced his eyes back to Andrew; he needed to cool down.

"Hey Darien. Hey Alan. Yea… Hold on a sec," answered the preoccupied blond guy from the other side. His tongue was slightly peeking out from the side of his mouth with concentration as he created a little figuring with the whip cream on top of the ice cream, chocolate and strawberries. Serena practically squealed with the finished result as he handed it to her.

"Andrew! It's a piece of art!" She bit her lip as she carefully got off her stool and carefully headed to the table her friends were at. Darien turned for a second to take in the sway of her hair and hips. 'Oh, sweet torture. Why did she have to be so young?' he thought dejectedly.

"Darien! I can't fucking believe you!?" Alan exclaimed as soon as she was out of hearing range. "I can't believe you know HER! HERRRR! And you never told me… I get it why you come here now!"

"What are you talking about Alan?" Andrew had come over with their coffees. His usual smile had turned into a scold. Alan's whole face was a picture-perfect poster of pure undulated lust.

"She looks a little younger in day light… Her hair's different…" breathed Alan as he watched Serena giggle with her friends over the new figuring that surprisingly looked like Sailor Moon.

"Alan!" Darien grabbed Alan's shoulder and pulled him on the seat next to him, before the fool jumped the girl. His anger was barely contained. Watching Alan ogle the girl he liked had awoken a deep dark feeling inside that he always squelched. But not now. Possessiveness, a violent territoriality urge burned right behind the first layer of his skin. He bunched his fist tightly in his lap and forced his jaw to relax as Alan kept taking quick glances over his shoulder.

"It has to be her… She dan…" but he never finished as he caught sight of Lita as she headed back from the bathroom. "I knew it! It's HER! It's THEM!"

"You sound like a teenage diva. Breath. Then use WORDS to explain exactly what _her_ means," chided Darien.

"The club, oh my god. I can't believe I'm seeing her in real person." Alan was still in shock. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. But then Serena lifted her eyes to them, and saw the three guys gawking at her. She frowned, her hand intent on a crude response. But she thought better of it since Andrew was there. She couldn't be rude to the closest thing she had to a big brother. No matter how annoying Darien and his other jock friend were.

"How do you know Serena?" pressed Andrew as he set the coffee finally in front of his buddies.

"Serena… Nice name…" Alan's eyes glazed over with sweet memories of sensuous moves, swinging hips, cascading hair. To everyone's surprise, Andrew grabbed Alan's shirt and pulled him up the counter. Andrew, the nice guy, the smiling guy, the easy-going guy, had snapped.

"Talk, now!"

Darien let out the breath he had been holding. He was grateful Andrew snapped in that moment. The look on Alan's face had made his vision turn red. And as Tuxedo Mask, he knew his strength was not human. If he had hit the other guy, who knows how extensive the damage might have been. It had been a mistake to bring Alan here… But his curiosity was roused.

"Drew, relax! I thought you were with Reika? But I can't blame you," Alan pried Andrew's finger slowly off his shirt. "The way that girl moves; I swear it's not legal!"

"Again, this is your last chance buddy. The girl you are talking about, is practically, my BABY sister! Choose your words very, VERY carefully," Andrew lowered his voice, emphasising his words with meaning. The patrons of the Arcade steered clear away from the counter as tension build up around the three guys.

"Remember!? I told you about the hot blond that I saw at that new Club, the Devil's Playground? The temptress that could seduce the devil himself?" Alan watched as his friends nodded, frowning. Not realizing where this was going. He pointed in Serena's direction without looking back. "That's HER!"

Darien looked at his friend as if he had grown another head suddenly. Then both he and Andrew burst out laughing! He clutched his abs as laughter peeled out of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. There had to be some hidden camera somewhere. What a joke!

"Serena is underage, she's still a kid Alan! There's no way she'd be in a club, especially not _that_ club," Andrew wiped the tears from his eyes as he dismissed Alan's assumption.

"I wasn't sure either. But then I recognized the tall brunette, I knew then. It's them!"

"Alan, seriously, maybe if you had talked about Mina, we might have believed you. But ditzy Meatball Head?" Darien glanced at the two pigtailed girl who was scarfing down her dessert. Well, he had seen her scarf down food before. But he swallowed hard now. She was preoccupied with licking off chocolate and whip cream off a strawberry. He watched mesmerized as her tongue did seriously wicked little things before biting down on it. Her eyes closed and her features showed pure delight at the taste. He wandered suddenly if she'd get that look when she came. And then her eyes open and she laughed innocently at her girlfriends.

How could his little klutz be the temptress Alan had obsessed about for weeks now?

"Fuck you! I'm serious!" His friend practically shouted, angered at their obvious incredulity. "I'm not lying!"

"It's Serena we're talking about! She's childish, klutzy, not to mention loud. I've known her for almost 4 years and Andrew even longer. She's not your little vixen!" Darien shook his head not wanting it to be true.

"Yes she IS. Fine. Come to the club Saturday night. She shows up around 1 am. Never before that. You'll see for yourself it's her!" Alan was practically shaking with rage. He had dreamed about that little piece of ass for weeks, and now his friends thought he had gone crazy. Well they would just have to see for themselves. The truth would slap that self-assured smugness off their faces.

"I can't go. I got my family dinner with Reika tomorrow. Darien?"

"I'm not 18 anymore. Clubs are not my thing."

"Awww! Really jerk!? I always knew you were an old geezer. Glad you're admit it finally!" Serena smiled sweetly. "It's better if you don't go clubbing. You'd glare half the room to nervousness, then bore the other half to death!" She left the ice cream bowl on the counter, stuck her tongue out at Darien and bounced quickly out of the Arcade before he could retort.

"I'll be there," the dark hair man replied as he watched her retreating figure through the glass walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Night Escape

Chapter 2

You could feel the base vibrating through the bodies from the speakers in the dark corners of the Club. The music was so loud it drown out all conversation. Orange, red and burgundy lights flashed to the beat. The air was suffocating, hot, filled with the smell of sweating bodies. But who cared? You went to the club usually for three things. Most went for fun, to dance their youth away. Then came those who wanted to hook up. And finally came those who went to lose themselves. To forget everything and to let go.

Serena was in that last category. She didn't want fun. She certainly didn't want a hook up. No. She came to let out what she held pent up inside. In that moment, she wasn't Sailor Moon, she wasn't the leader, she wasn't the failing daughter, she wasn't the crappy student… She wasn't the Serena that needed to always put up smiles when she felt hurt, insecure or lonely.

A couple weeks ago, Lita had found her crumbled up in an alley after a battle. She had performed surprising well, barely needing Tuxedo Mask's help to save her or the other sensei. All thanks to the extra effort she had been putting in and years of experience finally catching up. It was all finally paying off. Lita had wanted to congratulate her best friend but instead found her going through a total nervous melt down.

Serena had been sparing in the mornings with Lita, studying in the evenings with Amy and trying to copy Rei's and Mina's confidence as much as possible. Yet the brunette knew the pressure Luna and Artemis put on her to find the Moon Princess and crystal. Not to mention that although Serena smiled, she took things to heart easily. Including Rei's comments, Amy's sigh's, every little frown when she didn't perform well as a Sailor Moon… She cared too much. It was in her DNA. She wanted everyone around her happy. She wanted to protect everyone. So, she was harder on herself than anyone could have imagined.

Lita saw all this. Having been alone for a long time, she had learned to observe people and see past their masks. She watched her bubbly blond friend fake smiles while her parents kept criticizing her, not knowing the full weight on their daughter's shoulders. Worst of all, Serena loved her family. Lying to them constantly, hiding her injures really took a toll on her. Lita was well aware how long a person could hold a strong front before they cracked.

It had broken her heart to watch Serena cry until she was hyperventilating. She had rocked her friend until the sobs had stopped, soothed her hair until the tremors had passed and vowed to help her find an outlet. Lots of people found their release in stressful situation through alcohol, drugs, adrenaline or addiction. Alcohol and drugs hadn't even slightly tempted the leader of the scouts, she knew better than that. Addictions other than shopping sprees, were not even an option. Adrenaline, well they certainly had enough of that as the scouts.

And that's when Lita heard it, the beat coming from a club down the block. She remembered how Ken had snuck her in a couple of times into a club where his brother worked. It had been exactly what she needed. She had let the music take over, dissipating her constant anger and releasing her excessive energy. Maybe it would be the same for Serena?

The following night, Lita had snuck into her best friend's window at midnight. Without any explanation, she made Serena use her Luna pen to turn her into a 2-year older version of herself. Then, the two girls snuck into the new downtown club, the Devil's Playground thanks to Ken.

'And here we are,' Serena thought to herself. The DJ was playing the Sucker Punch version of Sweet Dreams, and she swayed to the music sensuously, her eyes closed.

Serena didn't need to be nice here. She didn't have to put on airs. She didn't have to act coy or sweet. She could let her other nature out. Fighting as a Scout had brought some darkness out of her soul. If you asked any soldier, they would explain this to you in simple terms; no matter how nice you were, fighting brought out the dark in you.

Honestly, she was almost 18. And yet everyone still treated her as a child. They expected her to stay a child, sweet and kind. She had so many expectations, that it really pissed her off sometimes. She couldn't be as forward as Rei, as flirtatious as Mina, as smart as Amy or as strong as Lita. She loved them all, but she was only human after all. She had her insecurities and misgivings. And yet she had to be the stone AND heart of the group.

Hence, Serena let everything drown in those couple of hours at the club. She released her boldness, her sexuality, her cunningness, her confidence. She wasn't Serena Tsukino here. She was free.

Lita had put her in one of the many spacious cages the first night they showed up, refusing to let her out until she got everything out of her system. It had been quite a shocking experience but Serena had let the music take over. The DJ mixed sensuous rhythms, blending rock, hip hop, trance, pop, etc. You could feel the sex practically in the air. And Serena had found a new talent that night, dancing.

Lita had been glad that she had put Serena in that cage. The emerald eyed friend soon realized Ken and her had suddenly become her personal guards and bouncers. The tall brunette had been shocked at first by her friend but she had just smirked it away. Lita had her own demons after all. The guys lined up those first Saturdays to get to her, to get a chance to take her home. Or at least a dance. To Lita's amazement, Serena had blown them off easily. Cuttingly even. Getting physically violent when they passed the acceptable line. "Teaching them manners, that's all," shy, sweet Serena had shrugged and kept dancing.

But that didn't matter, not now, at least. All that mattered was the feel of the base, how it took over her whole body and soul. How everything melted into the background. How the tenseness in her back dissipated, her joints loosened. How her frustration eased out of her pores. She could be her almost carefree self.

"Serena!" a deep male voice called beside her.

She slowly turned, opening her eyes. Whoever had figured out her identity would surely regret it. Or would be made to forget it. She wanted to stay anonymous her and free. No asshole was going to get her down.

But asshole or jerk, was the exact description of the guy who froze her in her movement. Her eyes opened wider, startled. 'This isn't happening! Why him!?' she whined.

Darien was standing next to the cage, looking at her as if he wasn't sure what to say. Which was a first.

"Fuck. Off." And with that she turned back without giving him another thought, trying to get back into music. How that man could drive her to distraction and speed up her pulse without doing anything! Even after so long, it really frustrated her.

"Darien! What are you doing here?" Lita had run up the stairs and pulled him to the side against a wall. She turned back and threw a water bottle into the cage to Serena. The blond chugged most of it then let the rest of the content fall over her head and kept dancing.

"Enjoying the show!" His lips curved into a predatory smirk which Lita had not missed.

"Enjoy it, but not a word to anyone! K!?" she smirked back at him, cracking her knuckles, her eyes twinkling.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" his hand on his heart, the other up in scout promise, complete mischief painting his handsome face.

He watched Lita go near the cage and dance with a brown hair guy he had seen her a couple of times with. But his eyes latched on Serena in seconds. This was not what he had expected to find. He had really thought that Alan had been mistaken.

As he had followed his buddy into the club, he got right away pulled toward the front. Around the DJ and stage where a bunch of cages with solo or couple dancers in them. He had watched as Alan pointed to a corner cage only to stop dead still. Darien had gotten a hardon like he had never in his whole life.

He watched as a very curvy, long legged blond moved sumptuously in the cage. Her cascading blond hair was clinging to her sweaty body. Her long legs were in fitted tight black pants. Her black leather halter top clung to her magnificent chest. Her eyes lashes covered in dark mascara. The only color on her, red lip, red bra and red underwear that peeked as she moved. She looked sexy as hell. But it was when she opened her eyes that recognition really hit him. Serena.

Sweet. Innocent. Klutzy. Serena.

And if he had found her tempting before, he didn't know what to think now.

Darien had practically shoved everyone out of his way, that extra strength really coming handy. He had stacked toward the cage like a starved animal. What he was going to do was beyond him. His body moved of its own accord.

His mind was filled with pictures of Serena doing exactly what she was doing. Except, naked, with him, in his bed. Or anywhere else for that matter. Right in that cage was fine with him too. For over 3 years, he had held himself back, had given her space, had not made a move. Nothing. He had assumed she still had a child-like mentality. It had been what she showed everyone. But here was the truth, gyrating in front of him. Gone was the child, a young woman was in her place.

A woman he desperately wanted.

He liked his lips, his mouth dry, his jaw clenched. Fuck, she was hot. Nothing had prepared him for this.

He had always had women fawn over him, run after him, beg him to do what he wanted to them. But he knew it wouldn't be the case with Serena. It would be a fight, as it always had been.

'Let the games begin.' He smiled darkly. "You're mine, little bunny."


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews and interest in my story. As this is my very first try, feel free to let me know if I made any mistakes or your thoughts on the story. Thank you again!

Late Night Escape

Chapter 3

No matter how hard Serena tried to drown back into the blissful nothingness of the moment; she found she couldn't. Darien's eyes were on her. She could feel him behind her, his gaze roaming her figure. The blond felt naked under that gaze. But after weeks of getting hit on mercilessly in that club, she had learned the art of seduction, of teasing, of playfulness. And best of all, of cold-blooded indifference.

BUT he was getting under her skin; Darien always did. Serena decided to go to the bar for a refill of water. Getting away from him was her top priority. She had to think of a way to get her worst enemy, her constant tormentor to keep her secret. But as she opened the cage's door and started to head for the stairs, her path got blocked. Of course, by none other than his royal highness The Asshole.

She gave him a spiteful glare that had made other guys back away. But Serena knew it wouldn't work on him. The self-proclaimed confident jackass. No. He would see it as a challenge. And she was right. His full lips curved into an amused smirk. His eyes darker than usual. Before she could read the emotions, or flip him off, Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side. Serena tried to yank out of his grasp with her superheroine strength, but it didn't work with Darien. He held on tight until she was flush against him, keeping her in place by locking his arms around the small of her back. His hold practically a vice.

Her heart rate accelerated, her breath shortened and she became acutely aware of every feel, smell, touch. She was plastered to him. Her breast pressed against his toned defined pecks. Her stomach against his tight abs. Her groin against his… 'Oh my God.' He was hard. And from the look on his face, she was the cause. Her cheeks turned scarlet red, she thanked the clubs lights that probably hid this fact from him.

The two enemies stared at each other for what could have been hours, but really had probably been seconds. The tension practically reverberated in the air around them. But the truth was plain to see in their eyes. They couldn't deny it anymore. They were attracted to each other. It was the only reason why they both felt the electricity between them. The lust building like a damn waiting to burst. The heat scorching their bodies.

And as tempting as the devil looked right then, Serena pushed against his torso and pulled herself away when she felt his grip relax.

"Stay away from me Darien!" She hissed as she turned to escape his proximity. She stopped a step away from him. "Don't tell anyone," she add with exaggerated sweetness over her shoulder, " or I'll make your life a living hell." Her eyes flashed a look of complete retribution should he do otherwise.

Darien gripped her hand before she could take another step and closed the distance between them. He lowered his lips next to her ear. Letting his jaw caress the side of her face, he inhaled slowly. Serena felt an unfamiliar shiver go down her spine at his advances, she prayed he couldn't tell.

"I'll keep your secret," he paused for a moment, letting his lips lightly graze her ear, "on one condition."

"What do you want now? I'm not interested in playing your stupid games tonight!" Serena's brows were scrunched in a glare as she twisted her face to look into his eyes. His teasing lips were seriously disconcerting. Those lips looked like they were made for kissing; NOT talking. 'Focus Serena,' she mentally reproached herself. 'FOCUS!'

"One dance, and I'll not tell a soul. I'll even convince Alan that it's not you." His eyes were alarmingly captivating, his firm grip was burning her skin. Serena knew she should say no. Everything in her was screaming danger, flashing red sirens, but… She wasn't sweet little Serena in this club. And after three long years of having to suffer his constant teasing and mocking, payback was only fair. And payback, was a _Bitch_!

She suddenly really liked his idea.

She would tease and toy. She would bait the great unmovable Darien. Only to leave him when he thought he had the upper hand. "Fine." Her smile turned seductive, her look inviting, while her eyes remained calculating. He let go and straightened. The sexy smirk falter for a second as he had expected their usual bickering. But it returned while his ego bounced with masculine satisfaction. Alan had insisted that she had rejected all the guys who had asked her to dance. 'The game is over. I win.'

Darien could seriously grow to like this new confident side of his sweet obsession.

Serena intertwined her fingers with his, and pulled him down the stairs towards the dance floor. It would be easier to lose him in the mass of bodies. Now to weave her web. She watched as eyes followed them. The girls were blatantly envious, eying Darian like a tasty steak. The guys she had refused over the past weeks were seething with jealousy. 'Oh, the perfect intoxicating smell of imminent disaster. Darien, you really have no idea what you're getting yourself into,' she smiled knowingly.

But as they finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and Darien slowly pulled her to him, she really wondered at the soundness of her plan. Her arms snaked around his broad shoulders to the back of his neck, where her fingers played with his hair. 'Shit.' He was pure maleness. The lean muscles, the towering height, the strong hands that held her pressed to him. Serena had felt this before in Tuxedo Mask's embrace but never to that degree. The way they swayed and gyrated to the music left nothing to the imagination. It was a slow seduction. Each trying to win the upper hand.

As Serena turned to lean her back into his body, she swayed her hips in the most distracting way. But Darien refused to be outdone, his fingers switched from holding her hips firmly to roaming the sides of her body to her stomach and hips. His lips teased down from the nape of her neck to her exposed shoulder, her hair draped over the opposite side. Serena's arm draped over the back of his neck, as she let the reggae beat take over her body. Her torso, hips, thighs moving to the beat in perfect unison with her nemesis.

She hadn't ever danced with a guy before. She hadn't ever had a boy touch her intimately. But she knew instinctively what was happening. Desire burned in the pit of her stomach, her back arched out, her breast perked, and her muscles tingled. She was walking on a fine line of a blade. Serena was about to fall into the devil's hands and let him do whatever he wanted with her. Then thank him and plead for a repeat.

Darien was really trying to focus hard on her, on her jasmine smell, the smooth skin, the feel of her surprising athletic yet curvaceous body. Anything, so he wouldn't come right there like some inexperience teen. He had never been so out of control with any woman he had been with. Never desired to ravish, yes, ravish, a girl before. But this little minx of a blond was driving him nuts. And it wasn't just her body. He finally realized that he didn't know her as well as he had thought. He wanted nothing more than to uncover the mystery that was Serena. In more ways than one.

And just as he thought he would snap or come, he couldn't tell anymore, Serena pushed him back and weaved her way through the crowd. Out of his grasp. Out of his reach. It took a moment for him to realize she was gone. She gave him a triumphant knowing smirk over her shoulder as she got to a side exit, stuck out her tongue at him and followed Lita out.

Darien rushed through the crowd as fast as he could, but being bulkier than her, his progress was laborious. It didn't help that a couple of girls who had ogled him during the night tried to get his attention. In the most frustrating way possible. By draping themselves on him. And to top it off, he got a couple of shoves and elbows on the way to the exit, probably from resentful guys that had an eye out for his girl.

But he wasn't going to let her escape. He had waited too long.

But as Darien burst outside into the alley, his little bunny was no where to be found. As fast as he could, he sprinted to the street, but there was no sign of her in either direction. 'Fuck, she's fast.' His frustration apparent by him pulling at his dark glossy hair.

"This isn't over Serena, not by a long shot," he promised aloud.

"Darien!" Alan had followed him outside. His whole being radiated victory. Like he had won a billion-dollar lotto. "It's HER. I knew it!"

"No." Darien lied easily. "Couldn't you tell now the difference. She looks in her 20's until Serena who still looks like a kid. Plus, she's taller, definitely more voluptuous, the eyes are darker and her voice is huskier."

"But she looks almost like Serena! You're lying to me."

"Nope. That's definitely not her. She's Serena's cousin, that's why they look alike and that's why she knows Lita." The irritated man shrugged as indifferently as he could manage and started to walk home. He really REALLY needed a cold shower.

"Stop lying!" Alan whined while he had grabbed his classmate's shoulder. But he retracted his hand fast when Darien gave him a chilling glare.

"Alan, I wouldn't have danced like that with her if it had been Serena. I don't need to get familiar with a jail cell. Anyways, it's Meatball Head we're talking about! She couldn't have pulled those moves without falling flat on her face."

"Yea… I guess you're right," answered dejectedly Alan.

"See you on Monday Alan." He waved without another glance and headed home, muttering uncomplimentary things as he tried to reign in his ragging hormones.

Darien was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to sense he was being watched. Sailor Moon stood in the shadow on the roof of the adjoining building watching his retreating figure. She had won this round, but she knew the war wasn't won. Their bickering was about to get _real_ interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Late Night Escape

Chapter 4

For the fifth night in a row, Serena found herself tossing and turning in her sheets. Feeling hot and bothered. Intimate images flashing behind her closed eyes. She threw her covers off her in the darkness of her room, and made her way to the open window. The approaching summer breeze was cool and refreshing, so she sat on the edge of her windowsill. Her blue eyes captivated by the full moon, by its serene stillness, she sighed. If only it's beauty could ease her racing heart and still her confused mind.

As Sailor Moon, she had enough worries on her shoulders. She didn't want to welcome the distraction that Darien was proving to be. If she could have allowed herself to be with a guy, the chemistry that they shared would have been welcomed. Honestly, she had always felt the attraction between them during their squabbles and spats. With time, Serena had gotten to know him and grown curious. But it didn't matter anymore. Darien had suddenly seen her other side, that's why he suddenly wanted her. He wasn't in love with her klutzy bubbly blonde personality. He just wanted into her pants like all the other jerks from the club. It wasn't love…

None of them wanted her heart. None of them wanted to share her burden.

None of them ever would…

Afterall, her original crush on Andrew had vanished with the appearance of Tuxedo Mask. Serena had mistaken gratefulness for the clerk's attention for love. Someone who spoiled her while she had to protect the whole world; like a big brother. But, after being held by Tuxedo Mask, she had felt real attraction. Her rescuer was dashing, mysterious and supportive. All any girl could ask for. Until she realized he represented a fantasy.

The masked hero had never made a move to form a bond with the real girl behind the heroine. They hadn't seen each other often, as the attacks were spaced out sometimes weeks or months apart. And as she matured, her crush and admiration for her saviour made her feel foolish. Yes, foolish. He was older. He was composed. He had seen her from the very beginning as she face planted, wailed, and cried. How could she ever try to capture the heart of a man that had seen her at her worst?

Which was ironic, because it was the same thing with Darien. He had watched, then mocked her clumsiness and childishness. But that is where the comparison would end. Tuxedo Mask was calm, caring, confident. Darien was egocentric, obnoxious and derogative. And yet, both were sexy as sin in their own way. But, she would take neither as a lover.

'Yes, lover.' She sighed. Serena pulled one knee closely to her bosom and wrapped her arms comfortingly around it. Her other dangled over the edge, swinging lightly with the breeze. 'I'm so… lonely.'

And that loneliness made her want to share her heart with someone. But if she got attached, if someone got close to her, two things would occur. One, that person could obviously get hurt or killed by her enemies. Two… That person could be used as leverage against her. Either way. She couldn't get attached. Already she had to worry about her family and friends.

She really didn't need the extra complications. Something in her just screamed that she couldn't handle losing the one she loved, _again_.

Again… That thought, that feeling hunted her.

That's how the whole idea of finding a lover started. Someone to pass the time with, without getting attached. Yet her heart was filled with uncertainty. Serena wasn't sure if she was ready to lose her innocence. Only a couple years ago, she had promised to wait to have sex till she was married. But things weren't so black and white anymore. Her future was uncertain… Blue eyes shut tightly, teeth grinding, her head fell in exasperation on her knee. 'Could I really go trough with it?'

* * *

Lita yanked Serena back into the changing room as all their classmates headed for the next period.

"Rena, what are you doing!?" Green apprehensive eyes burned into her blue ones. "If you stop visiting the Crown Arcade right before graduation, someone is going to figure out something is off."

"I know Lita." Serena leaned back against the lockers, letting her head fall back hard against the metal. Her eyes closed, her fists clenched. "I just… How am I suppose to face Darien?" Her voice didn't carry the anger that it usually did when it was focused on her nemesis.

"Like you treated Alan. Like it never happened. He already promised to keep your secret. If… If he was going to spill about it, he would have done it by now." Lita made sense. She was the wise one. The calm in the storm. Well, the fighter was when it was needed.

Serena looked at her feet, her whole face turning a bright red suddenly. She was biting her lip timidly.

"How can I act normal after we danced? Lita! I… We practic… It was almost as if we made out!" Serena was embarrassed. It had been a first for her, she was too conscious of the memories and implications. She might dance wantonly at a club, but that didn't change the fact that she had no guy experience.

Lita bear hugged her then whispered into her ear as new students came into the changing rooms.

"Easy! Remember? It's payback for teasing you. By being indifferent, you're going to destroy his male ego!"

Serena nodded, her shoulders lifted as she regained her spirit and bounciness. She cheerfully skipped out of the room, followed by the tall brunette. Lita didn't bother to hide her knowing grin.

* * *

"Final exams on top of waiting for College acceptances! Seriously, how can we focus on the upcoming vacation with all this pressure! It's barbaric I tell you!" Serena was on her typical rant to her four friends.

"Serena, you should be more serious about this. Concentrate on which study groups you should be taking to pass everything!" Amy massaged her temples and shook her head in exasperation.

"Please, as if Meatball here ever takes anything seriously?" Rei drawled haughtily with a roll of her eyes.

After a week of high stress, Serena didn't want to listen to her friends. 'Right, _friends_ …' She didn't have the patience though they were right. But it was Friday, they were relaxing at the Crown Arcade. She just wanted to act as if everything was normal. Because things would never be quite the same after that summer. 'Is it SO wrong for me to indulge in a little immaturity?'

"Guys, give it a break. Rena is just trying to lighten the mood." Lita growled low at Rei when Serena approached the counter to talk to Andrew.

"I know… I'm just worried about her Lita." Rei's face crumpled, and Amy nodded.

"All of us have basically chosen what to do, but what about Serena?" Amy glanced worriedly back at the bubbly blond. "You're going to culinary school, Rei's going to take over the temple, Mina has her acting-modeling career and I'm heading to med school. But all Serena has ever dreamed of seriously being was a bride."

"Amy, why is that so bad exactly!?" Mina frowned in anger and disbelieve. "We all want to fall in love deep down! Not all women are driven by careers; some are driven by their nurturing natures!"

"Mina, chill! That's not what Amy meant…" Rei's burst out then whispered. "It's just with us being scouts, Serena is not going to settle and have babies. All of us have found something other to keep us going, to concentrate on other than our mission. Serena doesn't get that break. Luna and Artemis have seen to this."

"It's true, they've been the hardest on her because she is the most caring, kind and unselfish one out of all of us. And they know that she'll do what is expect of her. Even putting aside her own dreams." Lita groaned and let her head fall on the table.

"It's just painful to watch her now. I know she's putting up a brave façade." Amy's eyes slid to her leader with hope. "I just want her to find some happiness… I miss her bubbly carefree self."

* * *

The sliding doors opened for Darien and his frustration instantly vanished. Serena had avoided the arcade all week. She had even managed to avoid colliding into him since the club. Which had driven him crazy. Which was why his patience was next to nautch as his eyes focused on his prey. He wasn't going to let her escape this time.

Serena sensed him coming in, watching her. With great effort, she took steadying breaths. She could do this. 'Payback. Payback! PAYBACK! Payback… Right?' Her mantra was failing her somehow. But how could she not feel apprehensive. He was the epitome of pure perfect masculinity. His soft ebony hair, the midnight blue eyes, those rippling muscles. Even his arrogant confidence reminded her of exactly what had happened on Saturday. The feel of his arms around her, the trails of his lips, the intensity of his desire.

This was the first time she was dealing with this kind of situation. How she wished she could have now Rei's confidence or Mina's natural flirtatious tendencies. But she didn't. She was sweet lil Serena, and she would play the innocent card for all she could. It was her safety blanket. Her shield. It would come more naturally for dealing with him.

"Hey Meatball Head!" Darien spoke loudly just behind her. He watched her jump slightly but she didn't turn to face him as she usually would have. He decided to act indifferently and sat next to her looking at his buddy. "Hey Andrew, how was your day?"

"Make a girl feel comfortable, will you!?" Serena glared in his direction. "You scream in my ear like a caveman without any remorse. What was it you had said last week about common sense of propriety?"

"I could think of several ways to make a girl feel comfortable," Darien murmured huskily into her ear as Andrew turned to give an order to some kids beside them.

"Well the day was great until some frustrated kid spilled a coke on one of the games. It's good the insurance will cover it. Oh, did you get the result on that paper you did with Alan?" Andrew turned back to them completely oblivious to what happened. He frowned for a millisecond as he watched a slight blush disappear off of Serena's cheeks.

Serena turned to look back at her friends sitting in a back booth, hiding the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. 'Ignore what he said, just ignore Darien!' The girls seemed to be discussing something serious. Completely leaving her out. She felt sort of betrayed. Disappointed. Would she ever be able to live up to all their expectation and show them she could be a great leader? She didn't want to think about that now. Her spoon drew patterns in her ice cream as she drowned out the conversations around her. 'Maybe I just need to go on a little vacation this summer? Not too long, because I can't leave Tokyo defenceless… Maybe a weekend getaway? The beach? The mountains?'

"Andrew, can you get me a coffee and a burger please?" Darien had kept up his conversation easily with his friend, but his periphery vision had taken in the sullen look on Serena's face. Was she thinking of Saturday? He needed a minute alone with her.

"Sure, I'll be right back." As soon as Andrew turned to the back, Darien scooted over startling the girl beside him. She looked up at him, eyes opened wide innocently.

"I didn't tell anyone. Alan and Andrew both think it's your cousin." He spoke low, but his eyes were roaming her body appreciatively. "I must say, I never really thought makeup and different clothes could make a girl look that naturally older until I saw you Saturday. It was really a shock."

"Darien, the subject is closed. And though I appreciate your silence, it doesn't change anything between us." She pushed herself away from the counter ready to leave the arcade. She never got a chance as Darien yanked her swiftly back on her stool and got even closer to her.

"It changes everything, my little bunny!" His breath hissed into her face. His midnight eyes held a storm of emotions that froze her on her spot.

"Let me go!" Serena snapped suddenly back, her anger burning through her veins. "I'm not, nor will I EVER be your little bunny, you pompous Jackass!"

She moved quickly out of his grasp using her senshi strength and agility without thinking about it. Within seconds she found herself in the safety of the evening, outside the arcade. Her feet didn't stop moving as she beelined for the safety of her home. 'Payback, right? Trample his ego, right?! … You're hopeless Serena!'

Rough arms grabbed her, yanking her against a building in the entrance of an alley. She was about to knee the buffoon and take out her frustration on the stupid mugger, but stopped all movement. Darien was holding her, panting lightly, eyes cold and furious.

"Yes, you are! You have a month of freedom left. Then you're all mine."

"A month? Have you gone crazy, you stupid Jerk! What the hell? What makes you think I would want to be with you?"

"Serena, you'll be 18 in a month. And then I'll show you just how much I want you AND how much you want me!"

The girl's mouth flew opened for a couple of seconds, but then complete outrage overtook her. Serena couldn't believe she had almost considered him as a lover. She had hoped that maybe Darien had been different. A guy that would respect her, treat her as an equal, understand that she couldn't get attached but would at least bring some sort of comfort.

Well the truth was quite apparent now, all the tall dark man wanted was to claim her. Make her his new toy, his new trophy.

Her knee rose brutally and impacted into his unprepared abdomen. His arms fell from her sides and he clutched his abs. As he staggered back, her fist impacted with his jaw.

"You asshole! Teasing and bullying me wasn't enough for you!? I never knew you could stoop so low. This is beyond low even for you! I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man in the world."

With that, she turned on the stunned man, her proud shoulders high, walk confident, hair flowing behind her in the evening breeze.

'That was not how this was suppose to go,' groaned Darien.


	5. Chapter 5

* Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for the comments and favs! It really inspires me to write and update as fast as I can manage. If you have any idea how I can improve either my writing or characters, please let me know.

TropicalRemix - Yes! they will. ;)

Late Night Escape

Chapter 5

Lita had run out of the arcade mere seconds after Darien, so she had witnessed the little spat between the two enemies. A broad grin spread across her face as she approached the injured man. It made her extremely proud to see her kind-hearted friend put the arrogant bastard in his place. Which she would " **emphasise** " herself.

Darien looked up as he heard knuckles cracking behind him. The amazon's grin was a promise of pain. Lots and loads and heaps of pain!

"I thought we had an understanding Darien?" her voice low and steady.

"Lita, I… I'm… I like her, ok! That didn't go like I wanted it to." Darien shrugged as he made to pass her. But her hand sneaked out and gripped his shoulder with bone breaking strength.

"She's not some piece of ass, you chauv…."

"I know that! God, do I know that. You think I would have waited this long if all I thought of her was that?"

A broad smirk of satisfaction finally broke out on the imposing girl. Then it turned into full out uncontrollable laughter in his solemn face.

"It's about time one of you guys cracked!" Lita couldn't contain her amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was Darien's turn to shake the laughing brunette.

"Are you that dense Darien, seriously? The tension when you guys are around each other is palpable. I don't think I've ever met two people so sexually frustrated! You guys really have a sick sense of courting!

I had a bet with the girls and Andrew about which one of you would realize it first and break their silence." Suddenly she mopped. "Damn it, Mina wins! How does she do i…"

"A bet, seriously?" he asked incredulously. And there he was thinking he was hiding his attraction completely. But he dark haired man came out of his shock when Lita stared at him seriously suddenly.

"She's going to fight you and deny this to her very last breath. Serena… Uhhh…" Lita looked in the direction her friend took, total despair and worry painting her beautiful proud features. "Don't hurt her… She's got a lot more to deal with than you can ever imagine… She can't deal with any more pain." Without waiting for his reply, she headed back to the arcade, her shoulder hunched unusually.

Darien watched her retreat, confused. What could his Meatball Head have to worry about. Yes, she had her college applications, her finals, but what Lita said sounded graver.

Serena was dealing with something serious and all he did was tease her or throw himself at her as soon as he could. No wonder she had snapped at him more viciously than usual. He deserved it. The urge to pull out his hair or punch the wall really called to him, but neither things would fix the situation. He hoped a walk through the park would help to ease his sudden dark mood, at least a little bit.

* * *

Sitting on a bench facing the lake, Serena tried to calm down. She couldn't go home yet; her mom would see right through her happy mask. Even if the great Tsukino knew of her spits with Darien, the young girl doubted she could hold back the blushes that threatened to escape when she thought or spoke about him now. Getting interrogated at the sudden change of events was not how she wanted to end her day.

Serena had watched the setting sun, enjoying the beauty of the park and the laughter of the surrounding people. 'It's almost dinner time,' she resolved, 'better get home before I get scolded, AGAIN...'

As she forced her tights and knees to stand, strong arms wrapped possessively around her from behind. Her first instinct was to grab the idiot and throw him over her as Lita had taught her. But she recognized his sent. Darien was back for round two. As tempting as throwing him would be, she didn't want to cause a scene in front of all everyone.

"Let me go Jerk," her voice hissed with hate.

"I'm sorry Serena." His words started her as she froze in his arms. For a first time, Serena found herself speechless. Darien never apologized. Darien never used her name.

Was this just another trick of his? The King of Assholes could be so conniving sometimes.

Her silence, her stillness gave him pause; gave him hope. He kept his arms around her loosely enjoying her feel. It felt exceedingly good to have his torso lean into her back as he bent over the bench. 'Really starting to be my favorite position,' he considered mischievously. The petit blond in his embrace smelled invitingly of jasmine and of her natural unique parfum. Darien found his heart pounding; he couldn't believe he was holding her again so soon.

"Sorry isn't enough Darien." She pulled forcefully out of his embraced without looking back at him.

"Serena, I'm serious! Please let me explain." he insisted. "I didn't wait 4 years just because I wanted to sleep with you." The blond turned instantly glaring daggers. "Fuck, yes, OK! You got me. I do want you, always have; bad! But I'm not going after you just for that. I respect you too much for that."

"RESPECT!? Bullshit! You seriously think I'm going to believe you? You've been a complete Asshole to me for all this time! Tormenting and teasing me at every opportunity you got! Then you suddenly express your feelings right after you see me at the club. What a coincidence!" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. Serena sighed, dropping her arms, crossing them in front of her chest defiantly. "I might still be inexperience Darien, but I'm not naïve! 'Scuse me if I find your sudden confession full of shit… Really, how twisted are you!?"

"What did you expect me to do? Hmm?! You were too young! I didn't want to scare you! I didn't want to force myself on you! I wanted you to be ready; I wanted you to come to me… Do you have any idea of the torture I went through, watching you, being around you? Sue me! So I took my frustration out on you. I didn't know what else to do!" He made his way around the bench to loom over her, but she defied him with her angry cold unfaltering stare.

"Being nice would have scored you points. However, being the jackass that you are makes me doubt every single word that comes out of your mouth!" Serena wanted to be done with the conversation, be done with this fiasco. It was confusing. Her resolve was faltering and that scared her more than him. Was she really that lonely that she would fall for the complacent words of her long-time nemesis? If she was that easy to break, how could she stand against her real enemies.

"Doesn't it count for something that I'm bearing it all out now?" Darien insisted, not allowing her to run away from him again. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him. Serena stayed there only because she didn't want to startle the young families sitting by the lake. His exhale was ragged as he leaned to her ear whispering: "You know I don't open up easy. But I am serious Serena. I'll prove it to you somehow over the next month."

Serena pushed punched into his abs, breaking his hold for a second time that day. Next Month!? He had it all figured out. Confident she would accept his dead line. Like another job or project to close. 'What a self-conceited asshole!' She growled, her face red and steaming from the rage boiling in her veins.

"This is your final warning, Jerk! Stay. Away. From. Me!"

'Wasn't that a challenge, if I ever heard one,' thought Darien as he licked his lips hungrily. 'God, she's hot when she angry!' He waited a whapping three seconds after she turned before wrapping his arms around her tightly. One arm wresting low over her stomach, gripping the opposite hip; the other firmly over her diaphragm, lightly brushing under her breast. Before she could react, he leaned his face into the side of her neck, breathing fervently right under her ear. His teeth nipped at her ear. Her stiffening form was but an invitation for him to taste the skin of her neck.

Where had her anger gone? Where had her resolve and threat gone? All that she could think about. No wait. Think was the wrong word. All she could feel was a delicious shiver going down her spine. Her skin covered in very unfamiliar goosebumps that made it three times as sensitive. Her legs suddenly decided they wanted a break from supporting her. And oh, yes, there was this coiling energy in her lower abdomen, near her crotch that she hadn't ever experience before.

But most of all, the feel of Darien pressed firmly against her back, his very intoxicating smell, and the feel of his lips tantalizing her throat was hell and heaven rolled into one torturous pleasure. How could he have this effect on her? How could she resist him when her only clear thought was to turn around and throw herself into his arms? But that was NOT a thought that came from her mind; at least that was clear enough. She had barely resisted him at the club. How long could she push him back when his hands and mouth were the work of the devil!? A seductive drop-dead gorgeous devil that made her feel like clay to be molded in his hands.

Darien was intoxicated by her taste, he had only meant to go against her challenge. Show her that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But her breathy moan, her curvaceous back suddenly pressing into his form, the slight shivers running down her body made it impossible for him to move away from her. The web he wanted to weave on her was catching them both. He was as lost as her in that passionate moment. His hands digging into her skin, drawing her closer, his kisses more demanding, his mouth more insistent. 'Screw the month! I need my little bunny now!' With that realization, his hand started to slide under her shirt. He needed to feel every inch of her, NOW.

A child's laughter brought Serena drastically out of her lustful haze. It took a little while to clear her mind, but then she saw a couple people sneaking glances at them. Her already flushed cheeks suddenly turned bright red from embarrassment. 'How dare he embarrass me like this in a public place?! Jail-bait, huh?! I'll show him jail-bait!'

With her anger driving her past reason, she tapped again into her Senshi strength. She brought both her elbows fast against his ribs. It only stunned him as they were pressed tightly against each other, but it had the desired effect. His grasp on her loosened. Breaking out of his hold, she took a step forward only to spin and side kick his torso with all her force. Darien flew through the air several feet backwards landing on his ass, dazed. His gaze hazy with lust, even after the kick.

Serena didn't wait around, just stomped away from the older man, muttering less than complimentary although colorful things about said person.

'So much for not making a scene!'


	6. Chapter 6

* Hi! I really rushed this chapter to get it out today, so I haven't had a chance to really proof read it and perfect it. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Late Night Escape

Chapter 6

Serena was sprawled on her back on Lita's bed, her head dangling over the edge, looking up into a new Manga. Her mouth was occupied chewing happily on the brunette's delicious homemade cookies. Not letting her eyes drift away from the story, her hand felt back to the floor reaching for another treat. Instead of snatching a cookie, her fingers got caught in her friend's unruly curls, as she lay on the floor. Lita laughed at the blonde's antics. 'God it feels good to relax after training,' she mused. Her body was still a little sore from the whole day of drills that the girls had pulled. The girls had planned on a sleepover but only the Senshi leader had managed to come over due to the finals.

"Are you up for the club tonight?" Green eyes slid slyly towards the bed, a wide smirk twisting her lips.

"Not a chance! I can't feel my right leg… I think you might have actually broken my hip bone with that last kick." Serena smirked back, shoving another cookie into her mouth. How the petit blond could eat upside down, Lita could never figure out.

"You sure it's the hip, and not a certain dark, handsome, brooding man?"

"You're one to talk Lita!" Serena spun back onto her stomach and glared down. "You realize that you haven't been that enthusiastic about going out of late either. And don't try to deny it! I know you're forcing yourself to go because of me!"

"Serena, really!? I love dancing, you know this! It's the safest way to let out steam!"

"Except you can't… Because of Ken. You realize his eyes follow you wherever you go. Whoever you go with. And I've seen his hurt look whenever you dance with other guys or when you talk about your latest crush."

"Serena, please drop it," Lita said pleadingly burying her head on the floor in the crook of her arm.

"No! You brought up Darien. It's only fair I talk about Ken!" The blond felt remorseful but if Lita wanted her to be honest, she needed to be too.

"I know I hurt him each time," Lita's muffled voice came after a couple minutes of silence. The amazon rarely wanted to vent her frustrations verbally, preferring to deal with them either through cooking or fighting. "The guilt is almost making me sick. But what other choice do I have!?"

"Lita…"

"No Serena, even if I am in love with him and I know he returns the feelings, I can't ever put him in that danger again!" Lita's fists were clenched so tight, her knuckles were white. Her face a mask of naked anguish. "I watched him get hurt right in front of my eyes! If anything ever happened to him, I don't know how…" A sob tried to break past the athletic girl's lips but she swallowed it back. "I've lost my parents already, I'm not going to lose the closest thing I have to family no matter what my heart tells me."

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to say those things. I should have known better…" Serena bit her lip, wishing she could have taken back that whole conversation. "Maybe one day, it will be safe for you to start a relationship with him."

"I don't want him to wait. It would be too unfair and needlessly painful." The brunette rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "It's alright Rena, it felt good to talk about it."

The tall woman sat up, and pulled her legs to her chest looking suddenly seriously at Serena. She chewed on her lips thoughtfully debating if she should broach the subject or not. Her friend always exploded when conversation about Darien started.

"Serena, please hear me out? Would it really be so bad if you actually gave Darien a chance? Think about it really. He's drop-dead gorgeous. You guys have crazy chemistry." She shrugged mischievously, an evil twinkle in her eyes sparkled. "AND if he gets caught by the enemy, you can throw a _I Got Rid of Darien Finally_ party!"

Serena's first reaction was to get defensive but Lita's crack made her burst out laughing until she clutched her stomach in pain. She could picture it already, the arcade full of balloons, confetti, screamers as she danced around with cheerleading pompoms. But then her vision turned to her friends' and Andrew's horror filled faces. They would miss Darien.

She stopped laughing, closed her eyes reflectively. She would miss their fights. She would miss his taunting. She would miss running into him. And now that he had held her a couple of times, she would definitely miss the feel of him.

"No… I ca… I can't. I won't put a civilian in danger," she whispered avoiding her friend's questioning gaze. "Even if I might be starting to feel something more for him than physical attractions, I couldn't put him in any more danger than you can Ken." She finally looked up, her melancholy melting when she added, "no matter how much he BEGS for it!"

They both laughed and returned to reading their mangas. Silence filled the room for a long time until Lita threw her book down. "Well there is one guy that's safe to date!" Serena lifted an eyebrow questionably.

"Tuxedo Mask, Duh!?" Lita drawled dramatically, then muttered. "If only he didn't have eyes only set on the Moon Senshi!" She stuck out her tongue teasingly at Sailor Moon.

"As if. I had dreamed about it the first years! But he never made a move which speaks volumes about his interest!" She heaved a long sight, dropping her new book. "Are we hopeless or what!?," she fumed. But Lita would not be brought down as she suddenly rummaged through her DVD collection.

"Nothing that a great chick flick kicking ass can't cure!"

"Amen to that sister!" The blond agreed whole heartedly shoving another cookie in her mouth.

* * *

Her full weight scraped the brick wall as she slid down onto her butt on the dirty floor, forcing her lungs to draw in breaths. How grateful she was that Tuxedo Mask had left right after the fight so she didn't have to force herself to look fine. Sailor Mercury rushed to her side, her visor already in place, computer in hand. The blue haired genius scanned her body, missing nothing.

"Moon, you have two bruised ribs. You're really lucky they aren't broken! Your forearm is severally bruised as well. You can't do much about the ribs but to take it easy and let it heal by itself. Your arm should be bound so to prevent further movement."

"How am I going to hide this from my parents and everyone now that it's summer!? It's too hot to wear long sleeves. Damn it!" Serena gritted her teeth as Amy took out her med supplies from her sub-pocket.

"Well, going by my data, you should be practically back to normal within two weeks thanks to our Senshi powers. In the mean time, you could say you're staying at my place or Lita's with the excuse you're getting help studying for the finals," the blue Scout suggested, putting away her med supplies.

Mars and Jupiter kneeled on either side of their leader, helping her up slowly, concern twisting their features. With their support, they managed to sneak Sailor Moon through the sleeping city to Lita's apartment. As Moon de-transformed, the pain shot through the roof. Serena all but collapsed on her friend's bed.

* * *

Rei cursed, her brows furrowed in anger. She was pacing the room stiffly, looking like a walking time bomb ready to explode. Lita only hoped that the explosion would leave her place unscathed by the priestess's flames.

"The attacks are getting lethal. The generals are attacking at the same time as the youmas. It reeks of desperation and cowardice! I should just fireball their asses for this! No one hurts Serena but ME!" Steam was actually coming off the dark-haired woman as she greeted her teeth.

"When I get my hands on those jerks, and I Will Break Every Single Bone In Their Bodies." Lita promised vehemently.

"I'd tie them up then whip them black and blue till they begged for mercy." Mina laughed crazily.

The girls froze and raised eyebrows at the laughing bubbly blond.

"Why does it sound like a S&M scene instead of a revenge plan when it comes out of your mouth?" Rei teased.

"Well I'm the physical manifestation of the Goddess of Love, so it can't be helped," she winked and blew a kiss to Rei giggling.

"More importantly girls, what are we going to tell her parents. It's a school night and we only have a couple days left of finals." As always, leave it to Amy to bring the attention back to the real problem at hand.

"Pass me the phone, I have an idea," Lita said then proceeded to do 50 push-ups. Then she dialed Serena's number. "Hi Mme. Tsukino, it's Lita. How are you doing this evening."

"I'm worried because Serena is late. But my, you sound exhausted. Is everything alright? Did something happen to Serena?" Ikuko sounded worried suddenly.

"Yes, something did, Amy practically killed us this evening!" Lita answered exasperatedly.

"WHAT!?"

"Yea. Mina, Serena and I were so worried about the next two days of exams that we begged Amy to tutor us. She made us study till both Mina and Serena passed out on my table. You should see them, it's quite a funny scene! Amy is planning on letting them sleep a little longer then drilling them some more. I realised it was getting late, so I decided to call you to let you know Serena is doing ok."

"Serena is seriously studying to that point!?"

"Yes, Mme. Tsukino. Serena is taking these finals and the entrance exams very seriously. Do you mind if she sleeps over so she's not going home by herself late at night? I'd be very worried letting her go by herself and anyways, she has a change of uniform in her bag.

"Oh yes, of course! It is much safer that way. Tell her good luck from us and please have her call me tomorrow morning before she goes to school." You could almost hear the happy tears running down Serena's mom face.

"Of course. Thank you again. Goodnight!" Lita let out a long sigh then winked mischievously.

"And I'm suppose to be the actress here!" Mina whined then got serious, taking charge. "Well, we'll head back to our places for tonight. Let her rest then call us when you guys get up so we know how she's doing. Once we know her condition, we'll go from there."

* * *

Serena woke up with a groan. Her ribs hurt like a bitch, her arm felt swollen but at least it was better than the previous night. Her eyes roamed over Lita's room, and she found her amazon friend sprawled on a futon on the floor next to her. All the morning trainings over the years had finally gotten to her sleep system. She was up before the alarm, looking up into a gloomy sky. Things needed to change. She needed to get stronger so to beat the Negaverse once and for all. The fights were getting lethal.

There was no way she could let her friends die. If anything happened to her or any of them, who would protect this world?

If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask, she would have had more than just bruised ribs. It would have been pierced ribs…

He had pierced the youma's eye with his rose, then pulled her out of its grasp. The feel of his arms snaked around her chest as he jumped out of danger with her was gnawing at the back of her mind. His arms felt so familiar, but that was because of all the times he had saved her. 'Right?' How often had she been pressed against that mysterious man as he had scooped her out of dangers way?

But to get excited in the middle of a fight, even through the scorching pain!?

'It's all Darien's fault!' she thought vehemently.

Since they had touched intimately, her head's been in the gutter. She couldn't keep a lid on her hormones. Not to mention imagination… Her right arm lifted to rub her face but never made it as pain shot from the bruised ribs.

'I bet Darien's sinful hands could ease this pain…' Her eyes popped wide open. 'What the fuck!?' Since when did she indulge in that kind of thinking? Here she was worried about the Negaverse, then thinking of thanking Tuxedo Mask, only to start fantasizing about Darien…

Things were really getting out of hand. Wasn't the last week of school and waiting for acceptance notices from colleges enough stress for a girl? Seriously? What is it with the universe that when one problem appeared, a tone of others piled up on it? It wasn't freaking fair, if you asked her! 'This sucks!' But then the memory of Darien pining her to the alley's wall flashed through her mind. 'Sometimes…'


	7. Chapter 7

* Hi! Thank you for the wait. I will be posting the next chapters at a slower pace as they aren't written yet, until all the previous chapters. I'll post chapter 8 next week.

Also, a guest asked what age is Darien in the story. Well he's in university and she was jailbait when they met. That would mean he is 22.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you like or didn't like. It will help me improve the next chapters.

* * *

Late Night Escape

Chapter 7

Midnight blue eyes squinted predatorially. His favorite target was swaying her hips effortlessly a block ahead. And best of all, heading in the direction of his apartment. Unfortunately for him, his little bunny wasn't alone. Nope. Her blue haired friend was practically hovering over her like a mama bear. Which was interesting, since Amy wasn't the type to overreact.

Darien quickened his pace; he didn't plan on letting his little vixen go this time. The feel of her in the park was still fresh in his memory. It was driving him crazy. Hungry. And there was only one way to get that craving out of his system. If he was honest, it was probably going to be a lifelong addiction he never wanted to be cured of.

Seeing Serena made him want to throw her over his shoulder, head for his place and get his revenge. A little payback for that kick. Screw waiting till her birthday!

But there was something different about Serena that day. She wasn't bouncing around, laughing or tripping. Her hips and hair didn't sway as they usually did. The long-legged blond seemed calmer, but that wasn't the right description. 'Stiff,' he wondered. But it didn't matter. Her sky-blue eyes shone in the sunlight, her little adorable perky nose twitched, her profile displayed signs of maturity and those cherry colored lips moved deliberately as she talked to her genius friend. All those little details called to him as he approached them. He had managed to taste her skin, to feel her body against his, but those lips still eluded him. A growl escaped his throat, surprising even him. How had a couple of weeks made him go from infatuated to starving wolf?

Before the dark-haired man could sneak up on his target, Amy spun around to face him, completely blocking his advance. The girl's cold indigo eyes froze his intention. When did the shy little genius grow prickles and learned to glare? Rei's temper must have rubbed off on all the girls, he surmised. Darien's lips broke into his most dazzling smile, the smile that got him anything he wanted, from anyone.

Only, the answer was an eye roll and a look that plainly screamed, _are you kidding me_? Yes, Amy was bright, and not just book wise it seemed. The shy girl had become a more confident yet reserved woman.

"Good afternoon Darien." Her voice held no edginess but still displayed a good dose of coldness even with its polite demeanor.

"Hi Amy. Serena." It was actually quite interesting how his voice dropped and rolled her name now.

"Hi Darien," Serena barely turned to greet him. Her eyes never meeting his, her body staying hidden behind her serious friend.

"Aren't you guys heading to the arcade? How about I treat you to something to celebrate your last exam week?" Had he freaked her out so much at the park? Had he crossed the line? That couldn't be the reason Serena was so cold. No name calling. No insults. But she had embarrassed him several times now. The game was on and he wouldn't lose! Not today!

"Darien, I'm afraid that will be impossible. As you said, it **is** our last week of finals. We've decided to study every evening till Friday. I'm afraid that offer will have to wait till school is over," Amy's explained calmly but firmly.

"You can survive a week without our fights, can't you? Later Asshole!" The blonde's voice was teasing but didn't hold the bite it usually did. Amy just waved back at him and they turned to continue on their way slowly to Amy's place.

"No, I can't… No anymore." He hadn't bothered to whisper. Darien wondered if his voice had carried his longing to Serena's ear.

* * *

Shock overtook Lita as they climbed the stairs to the cages. Seriously? Of all the songs he could choose to play, that's what he chose… Seriously? The tall brunette turned toward the stage where the DJ played a remixed version of a pop song.

"K, what's your brother thinking… Playing an Ariana Grande song… At the Devil's Playground?"

"Well it's a fitting choice. ReRe certainly knows how to captivate the crowd." Ken grinned back to his brother, hiding a thumbs up behind his back. Even if he was head over heals in love with Lita, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the show. And Serena really did portray a Dangerous Woman _oh so well_. If only his Lita wasn't preoccupied, she probably could have matched her friend in moves.

"This is **not** a _good idea_ Rena! You're in no condition to be dancing yet!" Lita rubbed her temples, exasperated. But her bubbly blonde friend was already gone, lost in the music.

Yes, they had gone through hell known to all students as Finals. And they probably passed everything. Highschool was over. Finally! Prom was two weeks away. It was time to celebrate! And they had, at Mina's place. With cakes, junk food and fruity drinks, and lots of loud music. But it hadn't been enough for Serena. Thus, at midnight, she dragged a less than enthusiastic amazon warrior to the club to let out the pent-up steam she had held in since her injury. No matter what her good friend thought, this was exactly where she needed to be.

Even if she couldn't pull half of her usual moves, Serena felt relief wash over her as the music blared. 'Yes, this is exactly how I wanted this week to end. With a Bang!' Even if the bang was sometimes joined with a jolt of pain.

The crowd was agitated which frustrated Lita's already raging spirit. She couldn't tell if it was the end of semester or the summer heat that made the guys trying to get to Serena more persistent and obnoxious than before. Maybe it was time to change clubs?

"What the hell is going on!?" Lita growled, her Amazonian temper flaring. "Why aren't they taking a hint tonight K!"

"What did you expect Litz?" Ken called from beside her over the base. "They witnessed ReRe dance with a guy."

"There was a reason for that! Fuck. When did one yes mean a free for all!? Fucking cavemen!" growled the brunette as another jock looking guy tried to push past her.

"Hey! I take offense to that Litz. This caveman **here** helped to get you guys in, and has had **your** back how many times!?" Ken's good-natured attitude shifted 180 degrees into a cold scold, turning his boyish good looks into something quite alluring. Lita suddenly felt her cheeks grow pink, which pissed her off. She wasn't as girly as Serena or Mina. The jock was suddenly lifted up by the tall brunette and had his face bashed in with her forehead.

"Damn! I need a drink!" Dropping the jock to the side, she glared daggers at the next approaching guys. "I know… I'm sorry K." She grinned charmingly back at him, trying to get back on his good graces.

Just then, a bouncer passed her a closed beer bottle as he made his round. They often did that when she was around. It wasn't everyday they got to watch a babe break bones. It was damn hot! Plus, it taught some club goers boundaries, lighting up their work load.

But it was obvious that Ken didn't like it, as his scolding face was joined with the clenching of his jaw. It didn't surprised Lita anymore how her Sailor scout experience allowed her to read the nuances in people and their expression. You could read them and their next move before it happened once you became a fighter. Therefore, it was no shocker when Ken turned away running roughly a hand through his already dishevelled hair trying to regain his cool. Nor did it surprise her when the jock guy got up and came to ask her instead for a dance.

She just couldn't understand men… No meant No… Why couldn't they just get the hint. And as for the perfect examples, there was ever persistent Ken, and speaking of the devil, Darien was making his way toward them. Yes! Men really couldn't take a hint.

Darien watched as his little bunny moved sensuously in her cage, her hair hung swung over her shoulder in a messy braid. He was surprised to see she had opted for a long loose sleeve shirt that uncovered one shoulder in the summer club heat. But at least her long legs were on display in black short shorts. Sweat glistened on her skin as she moved from side to side, one hand going over her head. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing as her stomach countered and her shoulders followed. Her cute pouty lips were open slightly, her long lashes closed as was her habit when dancing. His little seductress was lost in her own world in that gilded cage.

However, something still wasn't right. Just as he'd seen her with Amy on Monday, her movements were restrained. As much as he was enjoying watching her, Darien wanted to know exactly what was the matter. Fun could wait for after. Seeing a line of guys trying to make their way to his prey didn't phase him at all. Nope! That wasn't why he hurried, pushing past all of them. He wasn't being possessive at all…

"Bitch. Move out of the way! Who gave you the right to block the way to the Minx!?" The guy in front of Lita was taller than her, bigger built, with an enflamed ego that made him think he could do anything he pleased. Her eyes scanned his muscles, the result of a gym workout. She sighed, disappointed. 'He won't even last long enough in a fight to blow off some steam. This was not how I imagined celebrating my graduation. Fuck…'

"The minx, right babe?" a voice called behind them.

"Hey Jerk! Since when did **I** give **you** the right to call me that?" Lita cocked an eyebrow.

"Since I'm trying to save this idiot's ass before you pummel him." Darien grabbed hold of the guy's shoulder and used his superhuman strength to squeeze the muscle and bone. "Leave. Or I'll let her beat the shit out of you just for fun." Whether it was the threat or the pain, it didn't matter. The guy backed off quickly, followed by a bunch of others who recognized Darien as Serena's partner from last time.

"Not so fast Romeo! You'll have to stay away from her tonight." Lita blocked his way as Ken threw his head back, looking like he was praying to the gods for help. The chestnut-haired guy shook his head exasperated, then grabbed Lita's arm dragging her down the stairs towards the bar.

"Litz, you need to let them work this out."

"But, she's n..."

"No! They are old enough to be able to deal with their own problems. As for us, we've finally graduated. Now I'm getting you a drink and we're going to enjoy ourselves. Clear!?" Ken was looming over her. He had grown taller and came into his muscles in the last two years. And that didn't help her cause. He looked enticing when he dropped the best friend act.

"Ok." It was all she could manage. The brunette really needed to get her head back in gear. Didn't she just say to Serena that this could never work out. 'Civilian. Civilian. Civilian. Damn it! I really need that drink! Or two...' It was good to be finally drinking age but even then, she knew never to get drunk because of her super strength. Who knew the damage that would cause?

* * *

Serena knew he was there before she bothered to open her eyes. It was a funny thing to be able to sense her nemesis before he approached. Time to prepare herself, at least mentally. "Thank you Senshi training!' Her injuries were not yet fully healed. The pain was there when she moved too swiftly or touched them. She would have to be careful not to disclose how she got injured if Darien discovered them.

The door to her cage opened just as she turned on him. God, he looked sexy as sin in that black muscle fit t-shirt and pitch-black jeans. His hair was pulled back with gel for once, exposing those piercing navy eyes. Darien looked like a predator with that wolfish grin and intense stare. The petit blond should have gotten out of the cage before he had approached. It wasn't a good idea to be in a tight space now that he had made moves on her.

Darien watched Serena as she eyed him from head to toe, her face impassive but for that little glimmer in her eyes. It felt like a cowboy or samurai stand of. The tables were about to change. And predictably, Serena couldn't stay in his presence without snapping. The petit blond advanced trying to get out of the cage. But Darien advanced, blocking the opening. He grabbed the top of the door frame with both hands, looming over her. Towering over her without breaking his hold, he leaned in. 'I'm really liking these cages more and more. No where to run my little bunny.'

"Missed me, sweetheart?" He practically purred in her face.

"Not even a little you Egoistical Prick!" Serena replied smoothly. 'This is bad. Real bad!' She had two options. Squeeze by him, which she knew was a trap. Or hit him, again. Because of her injuries, she couldn't use either of her hands. One was damaged, the other she couldn't force because of her bruised ribs. Well, she could always knee him… It was so tempting! Just to wipe that satisfied grin off his face. But she couldn't risk her injuries.

'Lita was right. This had not been a good idea!' But it was too late to be sorry.

The blonde made to pass under his arm, but as soon as her body touched his, an arm engulfed her back while the other went to the back of her neck. To his surprise, Serena wasn't fighting him as per usual.

Finally! He would not be denied this time.

His mouth dropped to hers before she could struggle in his arms, pressing hard. He devoured, tasted, nipped, suckled those pink lips for all they held. Her taste intoxicating. As his hand slid from her waist to the top of her ass, Serena gasped. Wasn't that a nice little invitation? His tongue swept in, exploring and finally twisting with hers.

She was shocked at first with her first kiss, the intensity of it. But this devil was skilled. Her head went blank almost instantaneously. Inexperienced as she was, it didn't seem to matter. Serena wanted to taste and feel him just as much. She pressed into Darien, her lips following his lead, learning quickly, giving back what they received. He had the headiest taste ever; better than any dessert. 'I'm so screwed! If this continues, my answer will definitely be yes.' When he grabbed her ass, all reason to resist was replaced with scorching, overwhelming lust. His tongue explored her mouth first until she touched it with hers. Each flicker a caress, a promise of more.

Her arms wrapped around him gently but her nails dug into his skin through his shirt as she held on. That heady sensation, that heat, that electricity was building up in her from head to toe, focused at her groin as he pressed into her. Oh! But did it feel good! Serena needed more. Wanted more. Who cared about breathing? When Darien released her lips, she gasped as he laid heated kisses along her jaw. His teeth nipped her ear before laying havoc to her sensitive neck. As a moaned escaped her, his mouth reclaimed hers as he bent further down to feel her ass better.

Just as fast, he recoiled, letting her go, fingers rising to his bleeding lip.

Serena had **bit** him!

Reproachful eyes filled with lust glared down into her dazed ones. She was shaking lightly, panting, her knuckles white as she clung to the cage for support.

"I knew you were a hell cat, but biting. Really Meatball Head?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Late Night Escape

Chapter 8

"And I thought we were **finally** passed the name calling. Jerk. Who said you could kiss me anyway?!" Her eyes were filled with wrath. The shot of pain from her ribs had cleared her mind before she made a huge mistake. She would not succumb to Darien. Her mouth broke into an evil smile. He deserved that bleeding lip.

"Another challenge I see." He grinned cheekily as he entered the cage, trapping her against the cage.

Did his body ever stop radiating with sex appeal? Serena ground her teeth as she felt her body betray her. But as his weight pushed her ribs against the cage, Serena flinched with a hiss.

Darien didn't miss a thing. He watched as her body came against his of its own accord even as she fought against the pull. Then just as he was about to go for the kill, his lips descending, Serena's face contorted in pain. The dark-haired man pulled back instantly.

"I knew it! Where are you hurt Serena?" His voice was suddenly firm, demanding. Gone was the lust, the wolfish grin. Only concern and worry. And wasn't that new? When did the King of Pricks ever show concern for his nemesis?

"It's nothing. Really, Darien." She tried to push him away but the man was made of stone. He didn't even budge an inch. "Fine! I fell and bruised my ribs because I overexerted myself and burned out during exams. You know what a klutz I am!" she said innocently, rolling her eyes skyward feigning embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me Monday?" he persisted, looming over her, his arms on either side of her body keeping her there.

"Tell you? What the hell Darien!? Since when do I have to tell you anything?" Her blood was starting to boil with frustration. "We aren't friends! And we certainly aren't lovers!"

"That's cause you're fighting it!" the exasperated man growled back.

"I'm not going to be another notch on your belt!"

"You're not a notch Serena! I really care about you; have for the past four years! What do I have to do to make you understand that once and for all!?"

"Nothing! All the more reason for me to stay away!"

"Serena, you're not making any sense!" Darien shouted as he stepped back. He gripped his hair roughly to keep his hands from shaking the injured girl. Why did she have to vex him until he lost his cool, his iron-willed composure!? "You stay away because you don't want to be a one-night stand! Then you go and say you don't want anything serious! What the fuck woman!? **Why**!? I know you feel it too? Why are you denying this!?"

"Enough, Darien! Enough!" Her eyes couldn't hold his anymore. They shut tightly of their own accord, desperately trying to block him out. He was saying exactly what she was thinking. And yet. 'Civilian!' She tried to remind herself. She couldn't give into him. If she did, even a little, she would lose herself in him. The past weeks had proved that all too clearly. Just like the kiss.

Warm fingers found themselves on the blonde's neck, tracing lightly her pulse, rising up behind her ears to tangle in her hair. Her pulse skipped a beat as lips brushed her jaw, then hovered over her skin. Serena bit her lower lip to keep her moan in as Darien's breath teased her skin.

"Never. And I'll prove it to you," he whispered near her ear.

"I can feel your pulse quicken when I roam my fingers down your neck." As he spoke, his fingers drew a path achingly slow down her neck, barely a butterfly touch. "I can sense you tremble as I touch your collar bone all the way to your shoulder." His fingers never stopped, just continued their slow torturous undertaking. "I can see the goosebumps and hair rising on your arms as I make my way down." His hand went down her shoulder to her ribs, brushing by her breast. "I can feel as your breath catches when I hold you tight." His fingers trailed further down her waist, to firmly take hold of her hip bone; his thumb digging into her skin. "I can see how your lips open and you gasp when I press into you." With that, his whole-body pushed against her, from chest to thigh. "I can see as your skin flushes, feel it burning through your clothes." Both of his hands snaked around her back to slid under her shirt, they drew patterns over her spin down to the dimples over her ass. "I can even tell the moment your knees give way… And the instant you want me to shut up and kiss you."

His lips dropped to hers, hard, impatiently in a scorching kiss. His tongue licked at her bottom lip until she could only respond by opening her mouth to let him in. His tongue tangled with hers, hot and sensuous. As skilled a caress as his hands. Serena's hands wound themselves into his dark locks, pulling him down against her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt the pain in her arm and ribs, but the pleasure was drowning out her senses.

She pressed into him, getting her first taste of searing passion. Her nipples were hard and aching for attention against his hard chest. Her core was burning and felt so good pressed against his erection. Fuck. 'How did it get to this?' And just as the thought came, it was gone. As she pressed even harder into the male body against hers. Her need taking over. Darien staggered back a step until it was his back against the cage. Until it was her lips that tasted his skin. Until it was her teeth nipping at his neck and chest.

A long whistle broke through their lustful haze. It took an eternity before they turned to the sound. Lita and Ken had two huge grins painted over their smug faces.

"Don't stop on our account! Seriously!" Ken teased cheekily. "That was quite a show!" Lita elbowed her best bro as she broke into a snicker.

"I guess you were right K!" The amazon conceded.

Serena felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. It was one thing to dance suggestively in public and completely another to make out until you were giving everyone a show! She was Sailor Moon for crying out loud! How could she have lost her composure so easily? 'Oh, that Darien and his devilish ways!', she huffed.

As fast as she could manage to untangle herself from his embrace, Serena moved out of the cage past her friends. It was time to leave. She needed to leave! **NOW**!

"Where do you think you're running away to, lil'bunny?" But she wasn't fast enough. Darien had grasped her hand and pulled her back, only to let her go as she flinched again. To her horror, her injured forearm got exposed. The bandages didn't hide all of the bruise; purple, blue and yellow skin got exposed even in the flickering lights of the club.

"Serena, what the hell happened!?" Before Darien could examine the bruise any closer, Lita pulled the sleeve back down and smiled reassuringly at both gapping men.

"She fell down the stairs at school pretty bad. Stop making it a big deal! Rena feels bad enough about it! We didn't come here for sympathy. We came here to celebrate our graduation! **OK**?" Count on Lita to cover this situation, her history with bruises coming in real handy. Serena breathed in relief, she thanked her lucky stars again for having such a kind and caring friend. Even if she could be overprotective. Lita was the best.

"I think I'm done for tonight. I'm going home Litz." But as much as she appreciated her friend's interference, she didn't think she could handle being around Darien longer. He was moments away from crumpling her resolve. And if she was honest, she didn't feel like fighting that pull between them anymore.

"OMG!" Lita clomped onto her smaller friend with a pleading look. "Rena, it's my song! Please, just this and we're gone! Pwwwweeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!" Lita begged as Muse's Undisclosed Desire heavy rock remix blasted through the speakers.

What could a girl do when her best friend pulled the puppy eyes and pouty lips on her? Serena broke into a broad smile as they moved down the stairs to the dancefloor. She watched Lita lose herself in the music as soon as Ken joined them. Darien approached her, extending his hand, an eyebrow raised in question. God! How to say no to something so hot? His hair was tousled, his clothes rumpled from their making out, sweat was gleaming on his skin from the club's heat… Topped that off with a carefree smirk and a promise of trouble in his eyes…

'Fuck it!' Serera threw caution to the wind. The Devil's Playground was her sanctuary. A place where she didn't need to think about being a Senshi, a student, a daughter! There was no future, no past. Just the moment. She was free to do whatever she wanted.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stepped against his body. That step was answer enough. At least for the moment. Darien's hands found her hips automatically seconds later. And just as in the cage, their bodies took over. Serena moved her hips to the beat and Darien follow the beat against her. As the music played, their bodies swayed, moved, grinded.

It felt like drowning, in pleasure. Their bodies merging, lust flaming, passion making them move to the rhythm. Serena hadn't ever experience any of these feelings before. Darien's hands left her skin hypersensitive and burning at the same time. Her body moved and bent giving him access where he pleased. Her neck, chin and ears couldn't handle anymore of his teasing. Her lips were swollen from his sudden passionate kisses. And no matter how close they were pressed against each other, it still didn't feel close enough. She wanted more. She yearned. She burned…

If her nails scraped anymore of his skin, he didn't think he could stop himself from dragging her to his place. No… That was too far… The bathroom? A corner? Fuck… When had his innocent bunny turn into a little minx. The way she moved against his body was really getting out of hand. She was such a passionate little thing. It was pure raw sex packed in long legs, tiny waist, perfect breast, pouty lips, intense blue eyes and golden locks he never wanted to untangle himself from.

The taste of her skin, the feel of those lips, the way her fingers ran through his hair, he was lost in her. God, he wanted her! **Now**!

And just as the fire was about to snap him, the song changed and Serena stopped. She broke out of his embrace, drew in a breath and nodded to Lita. His temptress pushed her way through the crowd toward the side exit. Darien, just like Ken, didn't miss a beat. There was **NO** **Way** they would be left behind this time!

As the girls reached the alley, the air seemed no different then in the clubs. The summer heat clung in the night, making it hard to breath. It would make for a long walk home but it would help to calm the adrenaline. Among other things, Serena mused.

"Bye guys." Lita waved easily to the guys, as if they were just leaving the arcade. But Darien pulled Serena to the side of the alley before she could get away. Ken guided Lita to the opening of the alley, ruffling her hair laughing.

"Darien, tonight doesn't changed anything. It was fun but it's not going to happen again."

"How can you still say that after you saw how good we are together?"

"Stop being so naïve Darien… I thought I made things clear before. Nothing is going to happen between us." Serena's stare was unwavering, filled with an unmovable conviction. "I'm not going to be with anyone, **ever**."

His eyes opened wide, startled by the matter of fact conviction of his little bunny. How could a girl so young think that way? Suddenly, Darien grabbed her injured hand pulling up the sleeve.

"Is it because of this?"

"Yes and no." Serena didn't feel like she owed him an explanation but he wasn't bugging.

"Who did these to you?" She refused to answer. Whoever had caused her pain and made her think this way, he wanted to kill, slowly, painfully. "Serena, not all men are like whoever hurt you. Not all men are violent!"

Serena broke into a giggle. Oh, how endearing he could be when he wasn't the King of Pricks! It was incredible to see all these new sides of Darien after all the years they knew each other. But looking down on her arm, she was reminded at how dangerous it would be to bring him into her world. She was attracted to him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. He was important, like her family, like her friends. But she wouldn't put the first man she cared about into danger… No matter how much her body ached for him… Pulling her arm from his grasp felt like torture. His touch was just so enticing, soothing…

"Darien, I told you before, I got hurt on my own. No matter what you want to believe, no **man** did this to me. I would not allow it and neither would my friends. But I will not tell you this again. **Stay. Away. From. Me.** " She brushed past him, no daring to look back. Lita was looking at her with clear pained understanding in her eyes. They both had to stay away from the men they cared about. It was good that high school was over. They wouldn't have as many probabilities to run into them soon.

But Darien couldn't just let her go. He couldn't lose another round with her. He wouldn't let her finish things. Without missing a beat, he made a rose appear in his hand. "Serena, wait."

She turned without much enthusiasm. "Seriously Darien, just leave me b…" He watched closely as her frown turned into surprise at the beautiful bloodred rose in his outstretched hand. But the smile he was expecting never came. Wariness filled those light blue eyes to his disappointment.

"I would have squealed in delight at getting this." A heavy sigh escaped her perky pink lips. "When I was 14. When I didn't know better, when I was naïve. But I'm not 14 anymore, you Asshole. And I do know better! Giving me romantic things is not going to change my mind or get you into my pants… Your advances are seriously starting to stink of desperation. I told you, it's **over**." Without waiting for his reply, she turned away, her head and shoulders held proudly past a gaping Lita.

It was Darien's turn to stay silent. When had Serena matured so much? What had caused it? The girl he had been in love with had seemed so childish only a couple of weeks back. Had it all been a façade for years now?

Even Sailor Moon would have been ecstatic to get a rose from him, so how could a simple high school girl blow it off effortlessly. Again, she had won the round. His patience was failing him. And it showed, as he dropped to the floor the crushed rose he usually cherished.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! Thank you as always for the follows, likes and reviews. It really means a lot to me as this is my very first try at writing. Sorry it's taking longer to post the chapters but I ran into a couple writing blocks. But I'm already working on the next chapter! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks again!_

* * *

Late Night Escape

Chapter 9

"Hold on!" Tuxedo Mask grunted pulling Sailor Moon against him, out of the way of the Youma's claws. The red furred creature had slashed Sailor Moon's stomach slightly, staining her fuku in blood.

The moon Senshi had found the monkey/dog mixed thing sucking the energy out of the passersby of one of the city's busiest streets. The other Senshi had chased after the long blond-haired General forcing her to finish off the monster on her own before joining them. They knew the Negaverse was changing strategies. The fights were really getting out of hand. This had to end soon, one way or another.

The creature had waited for the others scouts to leave before attacking full out Sailor Moon. It was beyond vicious, attacking without deliberating, making it unpredictable and relentless. The blond warrior had gotten her stomach maimed as she was punching it, her insides saved from the fatal wound as Tuxedo showered the creature with his piercing roses. He pulled her back as the thing struggled to get unpinned from the ground.

"I'll distract it, you finish it off," he suggested.

Just as he was letting her go, his face turned three shades paler as he took a couple of unnecessary seconds to let her go. She ground her teeth through the pain as she pulled out her tiara. As the animal lunged to attack Tuxedo Mask, she let it fly, decimating it. Once danger had passed, Sailor Moon crumpled to the floor clutching her stomach.

'Fuck! FUCK! **FUCK**! I was almost healed! How am I going to go to the dance now!?' she scowled internally. That would have to wait. Quickly taking out her communicator, she called Venus but got no answer. Until they called, there was no other option but wait. In the meantime, her stomach needed tending and that meant getting away from Tuxedo.

"Serena?"

Sailor Moon's eyes shot wide open, her whole body froze as she felt Tuxedo Mask standing behind her. 'Shit! How does he know my name?' She got up as best as she could and turned on him her face blank of any emotion.

"Did you say something Tuxedo Mask?" She prayed her voice didn't give her away.

"Drop it Serena. I know it's you." Without a second more, his arms engulfed her in a tight embrace, his body pressing into her. His hands holding her as if to ascertain she was alright, as if he couldn't believe his own deductions.

Sailor Moon stopped breathing. That smell… That feel… That touch… The glamour couldn't hide what they had felt against each other their past encounters. She knew this man all too well. The muscles, the height, the built… How was this even possible? How hadn't she figured this out till now?

"Darien?" She whispered.

He nodded against her forehead. Serena remained in shock.

"Meatball Head…" His world was falling apart under his feet. The girl he was attracted to, the Moon Senshi he always admired were one and the same. His innocent sweet little bunny was the heroine he fought along with.

Countless details started to make sense. Her super strength, her fast reflexes, her quick punches… Her darker side, her maturity, her determination. How had he overlooked all the signs? He suddenly recalled all the times she rushed out, the bags under her eyes, the bruises over the years… So many little details he had assumed was due to her clumsiness. Serena had seemed like a normal girl when they had met; sweet, caring. He couldn't have imagined her to be Sailor Moon. He still couldn't.

Darien was brought back to the present moment when he felt his stomach getting cold and wet. Pulling back, realization hit him. Her blood had seeped into his shirt.

"First, we need to clean your wounds. Stitch, if necessary… Then we'll talk…" His lips were kissing her forehead when a beeper interrupted them.

Serena reached into her sub-pocket for her communicator. Mars appeared out of breath and pissed as ever on the screen.

"Did you get the Youma? Are you alright?" Serena nodded knowing her voice would give off too many emotions at the moment. "Go home and rest. He lost us. We'll get that prick next time." The priestess fumed, barely containing her rage. "I'll fire bomb his ass next time!" The moon warrior smiled as she hung up, relieved that her friends were ok. Mars would have otherwise told her.

"I'm going to Mercury's to get medical treatment… We'll… We'll talk about this another time." She didn't know what to think anymore. How could Darien be Tuxedo Mask of all people? The attraction, the pull… It wasn't just hormones. It was their other selves calling to each other.

Thinking back, Darien had been the only man to get under her skin. The only one to beat her physically… The ROSE! How hadn't she figured it out?

"No," he persisted. "I'm going to treat your wound now. My place is closer than Amy's and I'm studying to be a doctor." He picked her up bridal style before she could protest. "Please Bunny… Just… Please…"

What could she say to that? What could she do? They couldn't avoid one another anymore. All her resolve, all her justifications were nullified. He was as involved with the Negaverse as she was… Her head fell against his shoulder as she clutched her abdomen as the painful process of healing started.

"Okay." With that, the masked hero took off.

* * *

Because Sailor Moon had passed out on the way, Darien waisted no time as he made his way to his bathroom. She stirred as the bright lights came on and the coolness of the apartment seeped into her bones.

The blond heroine rested her weight against the vanity as Darien settled her on her feet. Her eyes followed him as he took out a first aid kit. With upmost care, the hero laid out bandages, scissors, gauzes, disinfectants, a needle and thread… His practiced hand demonstrated just how many times he had done this over the years. Unlike her, who had the scouts, he had done this all alone.

"Either you remove your fuku or let me cut it so I can see the damage." His voice was soft as he looked up at her from his kneeling position in front of her.

"It's fine… Just cut it." His dark head nodded. Just like his tux, her fuku would reappear in mint condition next time she transformed. Darien knocked off his top hat, removed his mask and gloves. His blazer followed suit to the ceramic floor. As the scissors cut carefully around the wound, her toned stomach was slowly exposed to his sight. He cursed under his breath as, even through his worry and annoyance at seeing her hurt, a spike of lust rose.

The cuts were shallow but enough to allow the blood to seep out. Serena wouldn't need any stiches; the healing process having tackled the worst while she was passed out. All that was left was to clean the cuts and bandage them tightly to prevent any permanent scars from forming.

Forcing his desire down, he put alcohol on the gauzes, patting the cuts slowly and carefully. Serena hissed, clenching her fists. He watched as her toned stomach constricted under his ministrations, how the air burst out of her chest and slowly drew in. As the bandages covered her wounds, his attention shifted from nursing to more pressing issues.

His Serena, his bunny, was Sailor Moon.

And **HIS** sweet little minx was right here, in his place, in his bathroom…

And though they should talk, and would, at some point… Really, they would. Talk…

Talk was the last thing on his mind as he got off the floor.

The lust building inside was overwhelming. Whether it was the proximity, the new-found knowledge, the fact that she almost got cut in half… It didn't matter. He needed her. **NOW**.

Serena looked up into his face as he placed his arms on either side of her hips on the vanity, boxing her in. Even through the pain, shock, disbelief, somethings never changed. Darien was still the only man that could make her blood simmer, whether in frustration as a nemesis or exasperation. Now it boiled in uncontrollable want.

It wasn't clear who kissed who, but before she knew it Darien had picked her up by the ass, sitting her on the vanity top. His lips worked havoc across her lips, winding their way to her neck, pushing aside her scout uniform to get to her shoulders and chest. Her legs wrapped around his thighs instinctively bringing their cores against each other. With jerky unsteady hands, the buttons of his shirt fell open. The smooth muscles under her hand surprising her; it felt so sinful to touch a man for the first time but more than that, it was intoxicating. She suckled and teased the skin of his torso, while his hand found her breast through the cut gap on her stomach.

Serena moaned as the pleasure build. There was this exquisite fire when he rubbed her clit, the frictions building an addictive tension in her lower belly. She gasped and moaned, digging her fingers into his ass, her head falling back, hair spilling all over the counter. He started grinding so hard into her that her head banged against the mirror, shattering it.

"Jerk!" She moaned screamed. And proceeded to get her revenge by biting his shoulder.

Darien picked her up and rammed her against the wall, forcing her to hold onto his shoulders as he kept the frictions going between them.

"You're fault babe," his voice husky and low. "Can't get enough." Darien knew he should stop, this was not the way he had wanted them to come together. But with Serena wrapped around him, her clit wet and achingly hot against the fabric over his dick, he couldn't bring himself to stop. They were so close and yet not close enough.

She lost all thought as her first climax built, and all she could do is gasp and moan and let the waves of pleasure built and built and built until they exploded. Darien gripped her thighs firmly as she twitched in the aftermath as he came hard, and kept going to keep the sensation going.

"You're a screamer." He teased playfully against her ear as he suckled on it as the tremors slowly subsided. "I'm not surprised."

"Fuck you." Complete embarrassment and then mortification overtook Serena as she came back to reality. She pushed him away, landing on wobbly legs and made to leave the bathroom. What had she been thinking? Just because he was Tuxedo Mask, did it really make it alright for her to give in. She wanted someone to fool around with, but this was not a good idea! This could very possibly put both of them in danger when they had to fight. Feelings and complications could cloud judgements, or some shit like that. 'Why can't I think straight?'

"Bunny, sweetie, stop! I'm sorry. Wait!" He was holding her hand and pulling her forcefully back against him in a tight embrace even as she fought him.

"Let me go, Darien." She tried to pound on his chest to break the embrace. "Yay! So we know each other's secret identity. Whoopi Fucking Doo!" She spat with all the sarcasm she could muster. "It doesn't change things between us! We're not exactly on the same side of this fight!"

"How can you even say that!? I've had your back for 4 years now?" Darien snapped in mock hurt.

"But you didn't hand over the jewels you got!?" Serena retorted raising her chin in defiance.

"Well you never said why you needed them or tried to form an alliance!"

"Neither did you! ... Let me go," she pleaded, knowing their argument wasn't making any sense. "I can't think straight tonight! We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"NO! You are staying right here!" The hero's resolve was emphasised by vise grip around her waist. "I'm never letting you go again?"

Serena gasped, looking incredulously at the man holding her. "Have you gone crazy?"

"I'll show you crazy!"

And with that Darien kissed her again, hard, demanding. Pinning her against the wall in the hallway, he grabbed her hands, holding them so she couldn't run way, couldn't escape him. He pushed into her, already hard. His mouth descended down her collar bone to her chest. His mouth kissed and then his tongue licked her breast through the material until he felt the shift when her fighting him turned into wanting him.

Suddenly, the dark-haired man felt himself falling backward as Serena's legs wrapped around his in a tripping motion. His butt hit the floor with her on top. Without wasting a moment, they were back it, thrusting against each other frantically, building momentum, Darien's head off the floor as he kept fondling her breast while she grinded into him, fingers exploring his expense. It didn't take long before that ecstasy exploded again as they kissed fervently. In that moment, something seemed to bind them, a bright light entering their minds.

"Enough Darien…" Serena pulled back gasping. "This is a bad idea! **FUCK**! You're older. You're suppose to listens to reason?! This is dangerous… We can't be together!"

"But we just were. And we were good." His hands kept caressing her exposed legs. "We do everything to protect the world, so why can't we be selfish about this?"

"Because that is exactly what will put us in danger! Our attraction will distract us when it counts."

"No, our emotions will strengthen our bond and will make us stronger, we'll be able to protect each other better!" He knew they should finish this talk. She was right to bring this all up. But really, how much longer did this reluctance had to keep going? Couldn't they just go back to making out?

"Stop trying to change my mind, I'm not doing this with you!"

"You already have. Why can't you stop fighting this? I'm not some weakling who will get easily hurt because of the Negaverse. I'm Tuxedo Mask for crying out loud Serena. And what's more, I've cared for you since that first day we met! I've cared for both of your sides! I'm not going to let you run away from me or this!"

With that, Serena was flipped over until Darien was on top, caressing her tongue with his to prevent any further arguing.

* * *

 _* All that fighting but looks like the point and match is in Darien's hands now! Mwahahaha!_


	10. Chapter 10

* Yeaaaa! I finally got over my writers block! It was my first time writing a sex scene so please bear with me.  
I'd really love to hear what you guys think of how the story is developing.  
On a side note, I'm done writing the last chapter! I'll post it once I proof read it, so stay tuned!

* * *

Late Night Escape

Chapter 10

He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She had her pride, she had her reasons… She was using her confidence as a shield. What if it all ended up in pain? Honestly, Serena had to admit she was just scared. Scared to hope, scared to trust, scared to fall…

But even if it was only for one night, she wanted to get passed her fear. Miss Independent complex be screwed. The ache in her stomach, ribs and arms reminded her that no opportunity should be taken for granted. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? Maybe it would not end in heartache, in loneliness…

Her masked hero's kisses didn't waver as he continued to weave his seductive web over her body while her brain and emotions fought for supremacy. Darien's fingers suddenly found their way to her clit, massaging wickedly her sweet spot until she was crying out the enticing devil's name. Her limbs protested as she tried to get up after, the languid effect of coming leaving her head muddled and body somewhat satiated. But as skilled as Darien was, and as good as it felt, she wasn't sure if she could take that last step… You only gave your virginity once? Did Darien deserve it? Yes, he was skilled… Yes, he was the hottest thing in the world… Yes, she wanted to find a lover… But all in one night?

"Darien… I don't know if I can do this…" Her forearm covered her eyes, shielding from his view her doubts and insecurities.

"Bunny. Serena… You're going to make me say it, aren't you…" He was leaning over her body, resting his weight on one arm while his other hand pried away her hand so he could look into her eyes. "I know you're scared and unsure. I have my doubts too. I can't promise that it will be easy between us. And I can't promise that nothing will ever harm us. But I want to try." His fingers intertwined into her long locks, stroking playfully. "I want to be by your side. To hold you when you feel lonely. To kiss you goodnight and wake to your sweet smile. To fight alongside you, protect and support you. I've been praying and hoping to sweep you off your feet for so long now, I can't really focus on anything else…" Darien's voice held a desperate, longing but also regretful quality that she hadn't heard before.

His fingers played with her bangs as he caressed her face with a new-found tenderness. "But each time you're near, and I smell your perfume, or hear your voice, or God forbid, I feel your skin, I **can't** control myself… Something snaps in me. I want you so much it hurts… I get this crazy feeling that you're going to be taken from me, any moment… Somehow…" Darien leaned over, resting his forehead on hers, gazing down into her startled bright blue eyes. His mouth opened to say something more only to end as a heavy sigh. Butterfly kisses landed on her lips before he took a deep breath in. "I don't want that to ever happen Serena … Cause I'm in love with you."

How had getting maimed by a Youma led to this? Serena couldn't utter a word. Darien loved her… Darien was in love with her. 'Darien loves me!?' How? When?! WHAT?!' It had only been physical attraction between them, right?

"I never thought I'd indulge in pillow talk… I wasn't planning on telling you this… Not until I had a chance to take you out… Made you fall for me." He added cheekily, covering his own insecurities about opening-up, bearing it all out there for her to see.

What had change between them? A couple of orgasms and they were…? What? Wait… Hadn't Andrew said Darien never opened-up? Because of the accident, because he was an orphan, because he only had himself to count on… His midnight blue eyes were staring straight into hers. The desire, the lust, the need burning brightly, but so was hope, love, uncertainty.

And with that, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her arms pulling him down to kiss, lick and nip at his neck, chin, mouth. She couldn't answer him, not yet, she knew she liked him. There was no denying that she wanted him. **A lot**. But love? How had he managed to be mature about all that was going on between them when all she wanted to do was run from what was happening. Wanted to deny it. Was she such a scaredy-cat? How could she want this man with a desperation she could not fathom and yet have a deep innate need to run from him to the other side of the world?

Serena let the desire win over as Darien picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. His naked honesty and kindred loneliness, called to her own heart. She was done denying, done running.

Laying her on the bed, he climbed next to her. **Damn** , he wanted to devour her so much more now that she had said yes. But it was going to be her first time, he needed to get her ready. Get her wet and aching. The feelings and complications would have to wait. Now he'd make her think only of him. Desire only him. Want only him. Need, and finally grow to love him as much as he did her.

With that promise, he started to pull off her gloves slowly, exploring the expense of her skin. Darien moved steadily down, pulling down one boot at a time, only to draw patterns with his mouth and hands on her legs, from calf to thigh, until her legs were writhing against each other. Then he stalked up her body like a predator, kissing, caressing on his way. Her hands snaked around his bare shoulders as he kissed her deeply, her tongue mingling with his, digging her nails into his shoulders.

It had to be intoxication. Yup. Otherwise how could she explain her boldness? Her hands were exploring his firm back muscles until her fingers dug into his ass. Yup. Intoxication. 'Oh, who the fuck cares!? He always had a nice ass.' Her exploration continued as she slid her hands between them, racking her nails down his pecks, counting air-headily his abs as she stroked the muscles. 'Mmm.' How had she held out from a man this hot; she would never know. But the wait, the build up, were totally worth it!

A hint of shyness slowed her exploration as her hand travelled lower. Serena wanted to know all of him, bring him the same pleasure he brought her. She had felt it pressed into her most intimate spot, so why was she being shy about it. Biting her lips, her fingers wrapped around his length through his pants, exploring, stroking.

Darien was too far gone to be shocked at her touch. Encouraged instead, he undid the bow on her chest and started to pull down her sailor suit, stretching it over her shoulders. The light from the hallway played shadows across her skin as he waited for her to decide. Opening her eyes as he stopped moving, Serena nodded in a haze of wild lust. Even as far gone as they were, he was still being considerate. The King of all Assholes could be considerate, go figure!?

His exploration of her body covered her skin in goosebumps, hypersensitive wherever he tantalized it with his lips. Taking the time to enjoy the moment, he gazed at her lean shoulders, her perky breasts, her toned waist as they were exposed to his sight. By the time he was pulling it down her hips, he was nearly going crazy with want. With conscious effort, he forced himself to breath deeply, slowing himself down. Lowering his head to her stomach, he kissed every inch of her abdomen, hips and inner thighs until her fingers were pulling at his hair, her quivering legs wrapped around him. And yet, the descent of the fuku continued.

Once he had her naked, Darien smirked triumphantly only to find her eyes closed tightly, lost in his touch. His mouth descended to hers in a claiming fervent kiss. She was going to be finally his.

Serena's hands were suddenly on his belt, yanking it open, pulling his slacks down as well as his boxers. Her need was unbearable, she wanted him now with a desperation she hadn't known before. The feel of his naked flesh on her was something she couldn't describe but could only experience. The shyness was gone, the lust all consuming.

They made out several times until their bodies were covered in sweat, hot and steamy, until she couldn't take the buildup any longer. Wrapping her legs around him, she positioned herself under him, grasping his cock and bringing it to her opening. Darien was shaking from the force of holding himself back.

"Serena, we don't ..."

" **Shut** the **fuck** up already! Pill, k asshole. **Now**!" Without letting him finish, she kissed him hard. Lifting her pelvis, she drove herself onto his cock. Darien didn't have the strength left to argue with her, he thrust in the whole way holding onto her tightly. A ragged gasped escaped her lips. Damn it hurt and felt a bit uncomfortable at first. But compared to the stabs and hits she had sustained over the past four years, it was a good pain. Almost as soon as the pain had started, the healing process had kicked in. Thank god she had stayed in her scout transformation. The pain would be there tomorrow, but it made losing her virginity a bit easier in the moment.

But it wasn't just pain she felt. The **pleasure** was seriously incomparable! Taken to another whole level as she felt every inch of him, feeling filled, complete.

Darien stopped moving as soon as he was fully sheathed in her, savoring the feeling. Nothing was going as he had planned but it was a hundred times better. He was about to ask if she was ok, but his intentions were cut short as Serena moved under him. God his little bunny was freaking amazing!

He pulled back and thrust in deep only to be rewarded with the sexiest little moan he had ever heard. He took in her head bent slightly back, her slightly parched lips, her exposed neck, her breast crushed against his chest, her legs wrapped around his ass and hips tightly, keeping him locked there. Wasting no time, he thrust again and again, until their pleasure was all-consuming. Something better experienced than described. Until she was moaning out loud, their breaths ragged, short and laborious.

Serena bit onto his shoulder, latching her mouth onto his skin trying to keep herself from screaming. But her objective failed completely as she orgasmed intensely, her voice bearing the truth of how good they were together. Darien followed, coming down hard and kept going until he was spent. Their cores continued to contract and quiver with bliss for a while as they lay intertwined still joined.

"Again…"

Darien laughed out loud good heartedly. He hadn't expected that after their first time. Shouldn't she be sore, hurt… Tired?! He lifted himself off her chest to kiss her deadly, fondly, playfully. As he moved to her neck, something stuck to his stomach, looking down, he saw her bandage had come loose and stuck to both of their bodies. 'Fuck!'

"No," he answered softly but firmly, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her face. "Your stomach is still healing, not to mention your insides… I was a bit rough… Sorry."

"Don't be! I ain't complaining." Serena stretched under him like a very satisfied kitten. Darien wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over until she was resting on his chest. He didn't want to put any distance between them. This felt so right. For once, his paranoia of loosing her stayed at bay.

"Ok bunny. Rest now, for a bit," he kissed the top of her head as she got comfy on him, drowsiness taking over her finally. A very satisfied smile plastered across his face as he rested his head on his arm while the other clung to Serena's back. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment, the feel of **his** woman.

"I win…" Serena mumbled sleepily.

"Huh… What?" One eye popped open curiously.

"You los…"

Before sleep took him over also, realization hit him. She had won the game. He had said he'd get her **after** her birthday, she had broken his resolve a week **before** it. She had pretty much taken her virginity on her terms and made him admit he loved her… His little missy just had to have it her way.

Nothing had really worked out as he had wanted. Yup, he could admit it; he lost. But what a way to lose! If losing felt this good, what would winning feel like? After all, losing had gotten her in his bed, in his life. And with that satisfied thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down across Serena's forehead, gaining brilliance as it crossed the center of her forehead. The crystal-clear drop clung a moment, dangling on the edge of her face, only to fall onto Darien's chest, right over his heart, mingling there with one of his sweat beads that was emitting a golden light.

Abruptly, a blinding light engulfed the two resting heroes. Their peaceful dreams interrupted, filling with sudden flashes of long forgotten memories.

With crystal clear clarity, past events flashed through Darien's mind. His life as a prince, his troublesome youth along with his four buddies and guardians, his affair, the first time he saw the Moon Princess, the moment he was killed in front of her, failing to protect her… Every little detail clear as if they had just happened.

Recollection hit Serena as she found herself in a lucid dream. Serena tried to keep up with all the memories as they surged through her mind. The feelings, thoughts of her past life merging with her present state. Her shock overwhelming as she plunged a blade through her own heart as the Earth Prince was murdered before her eyes.

She floated over the destroyed Moon Kingdom, looking down on her bloodied body resting on her lifeless lover. To her horror, the Crystal showed the Queen's final moments. Serena watched as her mother used the Silver Crystal to oppose the Negaverse and send the survivors and its affiliates to Earth. That thoughtfulness and consideration rewarded at the expense of her own life.

Her mother… The Crystal… Were sending her a clear message…

" **NO**!" Serena jumped awake screaming. Darien's arms wrapped around her just as fast, coming out of his own nightmare.

They watched in stunned silence as the locket that Tuxedo Mask had given her, appear out of thin air. The golden and silver light that was engulfing their bodies suddenly pulled to each side of the locket, forming into two very distinct gems. A beautiful silver crystal and a golden amber gem formed on each side of the golden locket. Just as unexpectedly, the lightshow faded, the locket landing on the bed beside them, its melody ending.

"Endymion…" She whispered as the vision of him dying played in a loop in her head.

"Serenity." Darien held her tightly to his naked chest, soothing her pounding headache with gentle strokes of his hand.

Suddenly, it all made sense to the young girl. Their undeniable attraction. Her reluctance to get anyone involved. Her hesitation to be with him.

"Serenity is dead." Serena's voice held a calmness, coldness that startled Darien. Looking away from the locket, she pulled out of his embrace, getting off the bed naked. She would not do the whole Romeo & Juliet thing again. It wasn't an option anymore. Her mother wasn't there to clean up her mess this time around. "Whatever had started between us in this lifetime," her eyes held his, unwavering, "it's over as of this moment."


	11. Chapter 11

* Happy Saint Valentines everyone! I rushed to correct it so to post it today, so please bear with me if there's more mistakes than usual.  
Yayyyy last chapter! Enjoy! and PWEASE leave comments of what you like and didn't like about the story. It would really mean a lot to me and help with my future stories.

* * *

Late Night Escape

Chapter 11

She bent to pick up her sailor scout uniform, turning her back on Darien. As much as she wanted to think their night together had been a mistake, she couldn't. She wouldn't regret it. She loved him. Back then for sure, and it was starting to bloom in the deep dark recesses of her heart now. She knew it at this point. But that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

Darien pounced off the bed, his strong arms engulfed her, forcing her movements to stop.

"Why Serena?" He didn't plead, he didn't argue; he used the same matter of fact tone her own voice held. Even though everything inside was screaming. The fear, the paranoia of losing her at the forefront of his thoughts, his being. His worst nightmare was happening all over again.

"I am the guardian of this solar system and every single life on this planet. Protecting this world is now my responsibility!" She turned on him, twisting in his grasp unphased. "Wielding the crystal comes with a price and I do it willingly. My mom gave up her life to save this world, and that might be asked of me one day…"

Pointing to the bed where their locket rested, Darien didn't miss a beat. "I realize that, I wield one too now that my father is dead! Or have you forgotten? What makes you think you're bound to die!?"

"Isn't it obvious!? The Negaverse is still around! So is Metallia. Beryl…" Her face held contempt, her voice aggravation and a twisted sense of amusement as she confronted him.

"Serena, the same thing will not happen again," he snapped. "I didn't fool around with women this time around. I've been faithful to you!" God he wanted to shake some sense into her but he wanted to beat his past self even harder. "They might still be around, but we're better equipped to face them this time. Together. Plus, you have the other scouts to help. The Negaverse is weaker than they were before. Your mother made sure of that. She did it so **we** could have this chance."

"No Darien, she gave me this chance! To finish what she started!" Serena didn't want to feel his touch, couldn't stand his proximity. He was her kryptonite, her one downfall. "The crystal might take my life in exchange for defeating the Negaverse as it did with my mom..." Why couldn't he understand. Why couldn't he just let her go? "If that's the case, you will be left alone! I want you to find love and peace in this lifetime; get married, have kids, become a doctor…" Her voice chocked as the emotions and revelations suffocated her as she turned to reach for her clothes again. "I don't want you to get killed in front of me again… It was too painful to watch last time! That's why its better if we don't get into this."

"Don't get into this!? **Don't get into this**?!" He twisted her around fast, kissing her ruthlessly. "We're already in this, Serena! I love you. Not Endymion! **Me**! And I'm not going to lose you again! I don't plan on getting married or having kids or that picture-perfect scenario if you're not going to be in it Meatball Head! Do you even hear yourself, seriously!?"

Serena just gapped at his angry explosive outburst.

"I haven't stayed by your side for four years just to give up because of maybes or possibilities of danger. I wanted to protect you when you first started fighting in this life. **Fuck**! It pissed me off! You had to do it all on your own! I could only come and shield you!" His anger suddenly deflated, resignation painting his handsome features. "Now I understand why. It was to prepare you…Prepare both of us… But I'm staying by your side! I'll shield you. I'll support you!"

Spinning around, he grasped the locket and trust it between them. "See, our crystals have joined in our promise. Yes, we screwed up last time. God knows I screwed up, but I will make it right in this life time!" Pitching the locket back onto the bed, Darien picked up Serena and threw her back onto the bed beside it. "So **stop** acting high and mighty. You're still just a **girl** in this lifetime and you deserve to be loved and cherished for. Just because you're Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal's bearer, doesn't mean you have to give up on life! What is there left to protect if you let go of everything and everyone? Of what we have?" Climbing next to her, he kissed her with all the frustration, exasperation, fear, love and hope he felt unchained. "If you need to be selfless, then I'll be selfish for both off us."

As his kisses heated her body, she understood why she had wanted to run away, why she had wanted to fight it. He had been the reason she had killed herself in her last life. He was the reason for all the trouble. She needed to be strong and noble like her mother, it all depended on her.

But then how to explain the locket? Her crystal shouldn't be joined with his stone…

Darien touch reminded her that he was also the source of a love rarer than the most precious stones. Fate had a twisted sense of humor! What were the odds of them meeting again, falling again, doing this same dance all over again?

"Serena, darling. I am more mature in this life time. You're older. We're wiser…" He coaxed, mumbling anything that crossed his mind between kisses. "We won't let history repeat itself." Cupping her face in his steady assured hands, his indigo stare held hers. "We'll make this work." Another kiss followed before he rested his forehead on hers. "I can't… I **won't** lose you again!"

A sudden shrill noise broke the tenseness filling the room. Serena took a moment before she reached into her sub-pocket, taking out her communicator. Avoiding Darien's awaiting reply, she popped open the screen only to be met with the sight of four scouts and two cats in disarrayed states of sudden wakefulness. Keeping the screen high, a blush formed across her cheeks down to her chest. Maybe she should have gotten dressed before answering…

Everyone seemed nervous, fidgety, unsure of what to say.

"Um… Sereni… Ehh.. Ser…" Artemis began, his usual decisive scornful nature very muted.

Snapping out of her shock at her leader's frown, Luna blurted: "Our memories have returned. We wanted to know if yours came as well and if you knew the reason behind it?"

"Yea! And our foreheads started glowing in the middle of the night! Then our crystals appeared. And… And," stammered Venus, holding her crystal in front of the screen.

"Yes, I remember everything and as for why… Umm…" Nibbling her bottom lip nervously, Serena debated on how much should she reveal.

But as she debated, Darien kissed languorously her shoulder before wrapping his arms around Serena's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. And judging by the expression of her friends faces, they had witnessed it. The deep blush that had covered Serena's faced turned scarlet. Oh, the humility of being caught like this. The passed Queen would turn in her grave if she knew…

Lita held a very satisfied knowing smirk. Mina was barely holding in a loud girly giggle. Rei was in shock at her best friend's boldness. Ami was blushing probably as much as Serena. But Luna's and Artemis's expressions were by far the best; their mouths gapping wide open, as if unhinged!

"The princess and I remember everything, but we'll discuss the how's and why's with you tomorrow. Now, we bid you goodnight." Even everyone coming to attention at his imperial tone was quite comical. But Darien didn't wait for replies as he closed the communicator, flinging it to the floor. Pulling Serena down onto the bed, he pulled the covers over their still very naked bodies.

In the dim light from the hallway, he watched as she debated for a millisecond about what to do, only to snuggle right against him. Burying her blushing face into his side, she muttered angrily and very incomprehensively into the mattress.

But his intense stare didn't waver. The question still hanging in the air.

"Stop hiding bunny," but she refused to look at him, burying her face even tighter against his side.

"I'm not…" came the muffled reply.

"Then?"

"Wen wat?" Her reply even more inaudible.

How could his little bunny be embarrassed at this point. Headstrong, sure. Cold in seconds, checked. Tease and drive him crazy when it suited her, of course. But shy? "Meatball head!?"

"Ok... ok." Her face popped up, pouting.

"Ok?" He probed teasingly. Only to have her look away. "There's no reason to be shy or embarrassed?"

That got her attention as her cute pout turned to a frown. "Shy? Emba… What the hell are you talking about Jerk?!"

Grabbing her swiftly, he pinned her down to the bed, resting his weight on her. Well, there was a way to get her defenses down, to get her to answer. His lips were at her throat in seconds, kissing down until he was fondling and licking at her breast. His cock brushed against her core, teasingly, keeping that pleasure she was slowly getting addictive to just out of reach.

"That's cheating Asshole!" she moaned out as her legs wrapped around him instinctively, trying to get him closer. This man was really the work of the devil sometimes.

"Lil bunny," nibbling on her bottom lip, he pulled back before she could deepen the kiss. "All you have to do is give in," he whispered to her ear. "Then I'll give you what you want."

'Definitely the work of a devil!' she thought defiantly. Serena slowly slid her hands up his back until she grasped and yanked hard on his hair. Biting his collar bone got her the respond she wanted. Darien lifted his weight to the side, allowing her to flip him until she was sitting on him.

"Alright, ok… But I have to get home before sunrise or my parents will kill me!"

* * *

Saturday evening found the arcade in a buzz and crowded near the rear booths. Surrounded by a group of youths, Mina and Rei lay sprawled on a table, bright red and out of breath from blowing a tone of balloons that Andrew was busy tying around the place. Lita was busy fixing the last of the candles on her freshly baked cake by the counter. Ami was checking the audio sound, lighting and organizing the music list for the birthday girl.

There was a huge turn up for Serena's birthday, but it hadn't surprised anyone. After all, it was going to be the last big party before prom and then all their friends would go their respective ways.

"Did you guys here about our venue?" Melvin's annoying voice drowned out even the music as everyone turned to face him, curious. "The placed got soaked because a sprinkler system malfunction!"

Shouts and gasps broke through the ranks of youths. "What about the prom?"

"Relax guys," Molly stepped in reassuringly. "They said that the repairs will be done within a month, they rescheduled it in a month. The date and changes will be send on Mond…"

The cute petit redhead never got to finish her story, as a couple walked into the arcade. They stood in the entrance, the man holding her possessively, her head resting on his broad chest. His hand rested on top of her blond windblown hair and around her waist, while hers clung to his white shirt. His dark ebony hair and royal blue eyes a deep contrast against her fair skin and azure eyes. They really did make an attractive couple; her with her low cut white tank top and crochet skirt, and him in his loose white shirt and black jeans.

"Since when are they dating?" Melvin's shocked whisper broke the apparition.

"It should be illegal to look that sexy." Alan grumbled. Darien had lied to him and gotten the girl. But even he had to admit they looked perfect together.

"Since when does Darien have a piercing?" Andrew wondered.

"You mean since when did they exchange rings?" Molly gasped as she took in the rings on the black double looped leather strings around their necks.

Lita just smiled at all the comments and reactions. All was right. Yes, they still had the Negaverse to deal with. And some personal heartaches to get over… But at least in this moment, all was right. Their big-hearted friend, strong leader, and benevolent princess had found some happiness and comfort in this life.

"And to think it all started with Serena going clubbing." The brunette whispered to Ken, grinning broadly.

" **WHAT**?!" came the shocked reply of Ami, Rei and Mina who were standing right behind their Amazonian friend.

* * *

In a freezing underground chamber, four young man awoke. Pushing open the glass cover lids of their coffin like beds, they looked at each other quizzically. Standing on wobbly naked legs that could barely hold their weight, their bodies were thin, malnourished and looked drained. But what startled them more were the crumpled bodies by their respective beds.

A white-haired man forced himself to stoop by the body, turning it around. An audible gasp echoed through the room as the man laying on the floor was revealed to be an almost identical replica of the man leaning over it. As the disturbed man reached to touch the dead one's face, sudden past and present memories rammed into his brain.

The other men having reacted the same found themselves shaken even more firmly.

Frowning, wasting no time, his cold grey eyes already calculating. "Our clones are dead. Now that the Prince has the Earth's power, we are freed, our gems have returned to us." His comrades nodded silently, as they stripped the dead clones and put on their clothes. "We must find Endymion at once."

* * *

* For all those who wanted more, I started the sequel: A Final Escape! Check it out!


End file.
